


Frisky and Bonely

by D2DM_FanFic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of solo action, FemFrisk, Kind of a slow burn, Multi, Nightmares, Occasional fluff, different kinks, plenty of sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2DM_FanFic/pseuds/D2DM_FanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This FanFic is mostly a Sans/FemFrisk with some Papyrus/Frisk (because it’s so hard not to just love them both so much!) RATED M – For mature Monsters! I try to aim for Fluff/romance stuff but it’s definitely going to be a bit smutty because skelefonts are erotic and have magic glowing dicks <3 but I like to think it’s more of erotic fic than porn.. oh and a good story too.<br/>*Takes place after pacifist run after freeing all the monsters. Frisk is now twenty but still spends all her time with the monsters. Very few stayed underground, and most now have little towns of their own around the mountain. Home schooled by Toriel she spent a lot of her years learning about both worlds. Feeling like she should be more independent now that she’s grown, she decides to move out. Only Toriel doesn’t like the idea. She thinks it’s too soon for her to be on her own and suggests she lives with Sans and Papyrus, knowing they’d always protect her. </p><p>Frisk is a virgin and crushes on both Skelebros, this is a story about them living together and dealing with sexual tension/desires, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> *POV Jumps around between characters in chapters. Paps will speak in ‘ALL CAPS’, and Sans with ‘no caps’- as long as I watch out for the auto correct. 
> 
> *I will refer to parts of the Skelebros as just eyes, fingers, and such most of the time.
> 
> *I’m pretty horrible at coming up with puns so... don’t be too upset at the lack or quality of them okay? Most of them I can think of have a 99% chance of having been used in other fics, I mean there’s only so many good puns right? ;)
> 
> *I know Skeletons are Skeletons, but these guys are monsters that are alive, so I imagine them being mostly warm sometimes cool to the touch based on their moods. And they do breathe, they just don’t need to, but they know Frisk was more comfortable around them if they did; so it became a constant habit of theirs.
> 
> I made a tumblr blog: http://friskyandbonelyau.tumblr.com/

                You were up late again, slouching on the couch, the TV was turned off and the house was quiet. You often found yourself unable to sleep in the new home you and your brother had on the surface.  Papyrus was already asleep in his room on his racecar bed. He didn’t want to get a new bed regardless of the actual car he owns. Why would he when he could cruise when he snoozes and while he’s awake? He seemed to really like the new home, though a bigger kitchen was something you knew he’d love. Having spare bedrooms really rocked too since your favorite human decided to move in.

                Having her live with you always made you smile. She not only brought the sunlight to your world, but starlight and love. The three of you were so close it only seemed natural for her to live in the same home. It took months for her to start calling it home and once she did you started to realize just how happy that makes you. Watching her grow up filled you with pride and a never ending protective streak whenever someone else got close to her; close to what you felt for Paps. Papyrus really is the only other one you don’t truly mind her being overly friendly with. Frisk was in the guest room placed in between yours and Paps, which was actually the master bedroom with a bathroom attached. You and Papyrus decided it was better that way with her being a grown woman now. You heard soft music playing earlier, figuring she’s most likely asleep by now since it faded out.

                 You would listen through the door sometimes, just to check in on her.  She used to have such awful nightmares for the years after the barrier was broken. With you and Alphys being the only ones to know the truth, she would come to you for comfort. In her younger years you would pull her close and not let go, telling her that none of that was her fault. She wouldn’t hurt anyone. She would cry until she fell asleep in your arms, you’d place a gentle kiss with your teeth to her forehead and then you’d both go to sleep in the bed cuddled to one another. You felt a soft blue blush come across your face with the thought; she never knew of the kisses, you really were a creeper huh? She was too cute back then you couldn’t resist and looking at her now…

                There was a soft sound of a door opening in the upstairs house. Looking towards the sound, trying to focus your eyes on what little movement you could make out. It was too dark to see anything so you just sat and listened, trying to identify the sound. Hearing soft footsteps walk into the hall, you know it’s not Papyrus, he’s got too much energy to walk that quietly regardless of the time. A second door opens. That’s a little odd, if it’s Frisk, what would she be doing? She had her own bathroom and if she had any nightmares you would have heard her cries; you always kept an ‘ear’ out for them. So she shouldn’t be going into your room, well it wouldn’t open anyway you always kept it locked.

                Focusing again you heard a rather clumsy rustle of bones, a whisper sounding like a ‘sorry Pappy’, a door closing, rushed footsteps back down the hall and a metallic sound of a door latch. Now that’s curious, you stand up off the couch walking up the stairs, deciding it would be best to figure out what’s going on. Trying to remain as quiet as your lazy bones would let you, footsteps muffled by your pink fuzzy slippers. You decide to check on your brother first, after all you heard bones rattling and thought you heard his name; maybe Frisk went to him after a bad dream?

                You open the door softly and peak in. Papyrus is still tucked in his bed loudly snoring little ‘nyeh heh hehs’. Looking around the room you see the cause of the noise, his box of bone attacks was knocked over and laying scattered all over the room. Guess when Frisk was checking up on him she bumped it then ran out apologizing, being startled by the sound. You make quick work of the mess using your magic to place all the bones back into the box like nothing happened. It seemed a little emptier than usually but you figured some were knocked out of your view; good enough you shrug. Should probably go check on Frisk now, you thought, if she came to Paps first it must’ve been bad.

                Closing the door behind you, you continue your walk down the hall, noticing that Frisk’s door is still cracked open; Figuring that was the owner of the metal latch sound you heard earlier. Walking along you start to hear faint moans and cries, you pick up your pace. Did she get hurt earlier? As to not further startle her, you peaked in through the cracked door softly.  Your breath caught in your throat at what you were seeing. A heavy blue blush quickly spread across your face, you try to swallow and process the sight.

                Through the dim moonlight you could see that Frisk was on her bed, her back towards you letting you see more of her skin than you ever had before, steadily rocking her hips in a slow rhythm. You watched as her hair swayed and brushed across her shoulders and neck with each movement. Following the movement of her body you were able to see her naked back arch and bend. You felt the blush on your face getting darker the more you stared but you just couldn’t take your eyes off of her. Letting your eyes continue the trail along her body, you watch her hips sway; taking notice of her pelvis bones you don’t get to usually see.  Being made of bones yourself you forget how gorgeous they can look. You watch the flesh and roundness of her ass bounce. Bones weren’t the only thing she had that could get you going.

                Though there was something off about it. You step in just a bit closer as quietly as you could muster, but staying mostly in the hall. Then you see why it was different; underneath her body, spread between her labia lips and ass was a long femur shaped bone. She was rubbing herself onto it, breathing so heavily and she started to pick up the pace. You listen to her soft moans becoming more ragged and frequent.

                “Oh... g-god... please…” her head looks down as she pleads, “I want it... give it to me… ah… yes…”

                 Her words more like whisper, as she kept bucking her hips down on it hard and fast letting the notch at the end of the bone rub against her clit with the thrusts. The bone was becoming more wet with each move and glistened in the soft moonlight that was shining in. You can feel the heat coming off of you as you watch the scene unfold; praying that she wouldn’t notice a faint blue glow coming from the doorway.

                “oh ff-fuck…mm!” her words muffled when she bit down on her lips. Her body convulsed in a trancing way as she rode out her orgasm. Breathing heavily, she bent over to plop her head and chest down onto her pillow; giving you a nice shot of her womanly features while her breathing slowed. Figuring now would be the best time to make sure she couldn’t see you were there; you step out of the doorway back to your original position.

                She pulled at the bone between her legs, letting it slowly move across her sensitive body. Frisk wiped it off with a towel she placed on her nightstand. You could see the redness on her face, the sweat on her skin; you lick your teeth wishing you could see what she tastes like. When she has finished wiping down the bone she lightly kisses it then nuzzles it up to her chest, smiles a sweet smile at it and closes her eyes. You carefully close the door, hoping she didn’t hear it latch and walk to your room and go inside.


	2. 02

                 “i mean i know that she’s grown…but damn,” you speak to yourself while removing your hoodie, running a hand over your skull. “so that mess in Paps room was just so she would have something to _bone_.” You laugh at your pun. “though if she’s willing to sneak in there and take one of his bones, she must still really like him.” You frown at the thought. Not that your brother isn’t someone worthy but you never knew she still felt that way about him, she never mentioned it again after their first date ended with her in the ‘friendzone’ years ago. And here you thought you knew her best; well you definitely know a lot more about her now.

                 Replaying the scene in your head, you start feeling the uncontrollable swell of your magic again, affects her lusty image had on you. Running a boney hand over the blue magical bulge, you decide you should have some fun too. You remove your slippers and shuffle out of your t-shirt, shorts and boxers. Climbing onto your bed you position yourself how you imagined it would be if she was on top of you. You lightly grab hold of your erection, slowly stroking it from the tip to the base. Closing your eyes you focus on the memory of her back swaying in motion, the sound of her labored breathing; watching her as she thrusts herself on to you moaning for more.

                 “Oh god… Sans…” Her body sweaty and hot to the touch, “Sans… Please! Don’t s-stop!” she moves with more need, making you want thrust up to match her hip’s rhythm.

                 “you got it babe.” You reply back, increasing the pace for her. You drag your fingers down her spine slowly tracing out her vertebrae causing a pink trail to follow. The action causes her to arch and moan out while she thrusts. The friction feels so great over your cock, so warm and wet; you start to wonder why you didn’t start doing this sooner. You can feel the pleasure welling up inside you, sensing your own release coming.

                  “Getting close…” Her hands grasping her thighs with anticipation, you continue to drag your fingers along her back, tracing out more bones along the way. “S-so good when you… touch.. ah” you watch her hands switch to grasping at her chest squeezing and tugging from behind her back. “S-sans, I’m… there… ffuck…!”

                   “then i guess you’ll really like this.” You give her ass a quick slap then wrap your hands harshly around her hips pulling down and thrust as far as you can. You’re enjoying the sensation of her pussy tensing and squeezing around you, her hips buckling and convulsing uncontrollably on top of you; using you to ride out her pleasure to the fullest. “told ya so.” You hummed to her while she attempted to calm her breathing. She glances behind herself, giving you a smile, which you’re sure she meant to be innocent looking, but with the way her face was flushed from pleasure just increased your arousal.

                   Increasing the pressure and speed of your hands on yourself, feeling the sensation bubbling you over breaking point, ”f-frisk..!” you climax hard onto your hands and the sheets of your bed. Heavy breaths filling up your room as you open your eyes to see the mess. Letting out a sigh, you dismiss the magic watching it fade off of you and your bed. Running a hand across your cheekbones you can still feel the heat from your blush. Using your close friend as spank material made you feel a bit guilty, but then again hadn’t she done the same? Feeling the cold air run across your bones now that you were sweaty, you decide to lazily put some boxers back on and cover yourself with your blanket. Closing your eyes to think about what you had experienced today, you fall asleep.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I got tired of trying to edit in indents on each paragraph..

The morning sunlight shines through your window, in its’ best attempt to force you awake. You pull up the blanket to cover your face. It’s too early to be awake now, the only one you knew who gets up this early is Papyrus. As if he could hear your thoughts, you heard a familiar clinking and rattling of pots and pans. Papyrus cheerful voice singing and humming a tune while he cooked; you smiled, his cheerfulness had always been something you loved about him. Debating about whether or not you should get out of bed you notice something hard poking into you. Removing the covers from your face and body, you see what it is. Facing turning red as you realize what the item was; the bone you had taken from Papyrus last night.

With a slight guilty feeling, you tuck the bone under the mattress. You wouldn’t be able to return it now anyway, might as well keep it close by. You drag yourself out of bed and throw on a striped sweater, a ruffled skirt and some thick leggings. Giving yourself a quick look over in the mirror at the outfit you decide it’s cute enough for a stay in the house and head to the bathroom to finish up your morning prep.

“NYEH HEH HEH! THIS WILL BE THE BEST BREAKFAST, THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS MADE YET!”

You chuckle as you left your room to go down the stairs to meet with the tall skeleton. The air smelled sweet and fruity, you wonder what he was making.

“I don’t know Pappy, yesterdays was quite the treat! Are you sure you can beat it?” You run over to him and give him a quick hug behind his back, taking in the pleasant feeling he brings you. A small blush creeps over you as you remember your daring adventure from last night, which was kind of from him.

“AH! HUMAN! YOU HAVE STARTLED ME!” you let go of him and almost pouting that he still called you ‘human’ for all these years. You know it’s more out of habit than anything but still, you did have a name. “I WAS NOT EXPECTING ANYONE TO BE AWAKE JUST YET.” You notice a small amount of orange blush on his cheeks and giggle. “IT WAS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE… BUT SINCE YOU WERE SO EAGER TO COME EAT THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS’S FOOD, I WILL LET IT PASS!” How could anyone not love this guy? You are about to wrap your arms around him again when you hear a loud obnoxious yawn.

“so what is it this morning, Paps?” turning to look at the noise, your face flushes; Sans has walked into the kitchen rubbing at his eyes wearing only a pair of boxers and his slippers. You quickly turn away to hide your blush. Papyrus turns, noticing that you have turned away, to look at his brother.

“SANS! ARE YOU REALLY SO LAZY YOU COULDN’T PUT ON MORE CLOTHES!?” Slowly turning toward Papyrus, you see his frustrated face as he yells. “REALLY! YOU DECIDE TO FINALLY GET UP EARLY FOR ONCE ONLY TO HAVE DONE IT SO POORLY!” Trying to hide your glances over at Sans, you watch him take a look at himself and notice small blush coming to his cheekbones.

“guess you can say that I was trying not to be _fashion_ -ably late for breakfast.” He shrugged. You cautiously run your eyes along the bones that are usually covered with loose T-shirts and baggy hoodies. Admiring his cervical vertebrae and clavicle, wishing you knew what it felt like against your lips. Watching his ribcage as he laughed at his own joke, you bit your lip wanting to continue your eye assault when suddenly an oven mitt covers your eyes.

“SANS! WHAT A HORRIBLE WAY TO START THE DAY! HONESTLY, YOU ARE RUINING ALL THE EFFORT I, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS, WAS PUTTING IN! AND YOU ARE MAKING THE HUMAN UNCOMFORTABLE, CAN’T YOU SEE HOW UPSET SHE IS!” Unable to actually see him look at you, you suddenly became very conscious of yourself; the heat you felt across your face and the small pain on your lips from when you bit them, you give off a small shiver as you swear you felt his eyes dance over you.

“well i’d have to ad _mitt_ , I can’t see much through that fabric,” You get hotter at the thought of him seeing you without your clothes, “ _oven_ -less you move your hand, bro.” He hear him snicker, and realize the fabric he was talking about is the oven mitt blocking your view; turning red for a whole different reason.

“ENOUGH SANS!” the mitt was removed from your face and Papyrus started clenching his fists and stomping his feet. You watch Sans laugh at him, fully enjoying the way it played out, and turn around and walk out. Lucky for you neither of the two was watching you, so you could fully take in the view of Sans; almost drooling over the amount of his pelvis you could see.

“I AM VERY SORRY FOR MY BROTHER, HUMAN.” You look up at the taller skeleton; his expression is somber but still slightly flushed. “LOOKS LIKE HE HAS MADE YOU QUITE UPSET.” He gently ran his thumb across your left cheek to your lips, wiping away some drool you didn’t know you had. You take his hand into your own and give it a gentle squeeze, hoping he wouldn’t comment about the drool.

“Not your fault Pappy,” you smile at him, hoping your face will turn back to normal soon. “So… What did the Great Papyrus make for breakfast anyway?” You ask turning to look around the kitchen. You can hear the joy return back to him and feel the excitement in the room.    

“SINCE IT WOULD BE VERY RUDE OF ME TO KEEP YOU WAITING!” taking off his oven mitts and setting them on the counter; he presents to you a plate full of misshaped muffins. Judging by the colors you guess blueberry and chocolate, and that’s because they are literally blue or brown. You take a chocolate muffin from the plate. Papyrus stares intensely at you when you raise it towards your mouth, his eyes sparkling. You take a bite. The texture is a bit crumbly but moist, with solid chunks of chocolate inside, adding to the over powering chocolate flavor; you will need milk to finish it. But really it’s not bad, his and Undyne’s cooking has greatly improved over the years on the surface. You figure it’s because of all the cooking shows they watch while they train.

“You’ve out done yourself again!” you wink at him; the action fills him with joy as he jumps up. Sans has come back into the kitchen now, dressed in his usually hoodie and shorts, smiling that big grin of his; using his magic to swipe a blueberry muffin from the plate over to himself as he sits at the table.

“NOW SANS, I HOPE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON, AND WILL CONTINUE TO PUT MORE EFFORT INTO THE MORNING LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES!” Sans gives a lazy thumbs up at the comment then takes a bite into the muffin. You grab a glass from the cupboard and walk to the fridge to pour yourself a glass of milk to finish off your breakfast before joining them at the table.

“wow bro, this is _berry_ good.” Sans grins while taking another bite; Papyrus didn’t seem to notice the pun, and not wanting to kill the mood you decide to hold back the giggle you had.

“WELL, OF COURSE, I THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS, WOULD MAKE-“

“- _muffin_ less than the best?” Sans looks over at you and winks; you can’t contain your laugh anymore and let out a fit of giggles much to Papyrus’s dismay.

“WHY DO I EVEN TRY!” he gets up from the table and storms out of the room. You can hear is loud footsteps run up the stairs and a door slam shut.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to doodle images from this fanfic, you can find them on my DA: http://d2dm-fanfic.deviantart.com/
> 
> Sometime when I have the time, I'll make a tumblr.

“well that was fun,” Sans smiles at you. Trying to calm yourself down, you start to eat your muffin.

“Gets better every day,” you grin and take another bite. Sans continues to watch and you feel a nervousness build up in your stomach and avoid his eyes. _Oh look at all these crumbs on my plate._

“what does?” you look up at him, “my jokes?” he questions after a small pause. You thought about it, you were talking about Papyrus’s cooking right? Right. You lift up the remainder of the muffin you had.

“His cooking.” You think you saw his grin falter just a bit.

“oh yeah, he’s gotten really good, huh.” He fumbles a few pieces into his mouth, licking the crumbs off his fingers. You silently wish he had done it slower; Sans notices your stare and sends a questionable look your way.

“N-not that your jokes aren’t too, it’s just hard to imagine you getting any _pun_ nier.” Your best attempt to recover; he laughs loudly and covers his mouth when muffin bits threatened to come out.

“nice one, kiddo,” he winks at you again. You fight back another pout, just when will these two get it through their thick skulls that you were a grown woman. Some rather loud bangs sounded through the ceiling, followed by some incoherent words. You hear a door open; Sans turns to look towards the sound.

“SANS! WERE YOU USING MY BONES TO PRACTICE ATTACKS AGAIN? THERE’S SOME MISSING! IT’S GOOD THAT YOU WANT TO TRAIN AND BE LIKE YOUR GREATEST BROTHER, BUT REALLY SANS, YOU SHOULD ASK FIRST!”

Your eyes widen at Papyrus’s voice, immediately feeling a blush creep onto your face. Sans turns his head slightly towards yours, but not enough you can see his expression. You can feel your sins crawling down your back. You stare down at your plate, trying to decide if you should admit what you had done. Before you gather the courage to speak, Sans does.

“nah wasn’t me paps, maybe it was that dog that likes to sneak in?” You had never been more thankful for that annoying dog to have the habit of breaking in, even if he also tore up a few pairs of your shoes. “i’ll help you look for it.” He says as he gets up from the table, sets his dishes in the sink and leaves. You’re left alone in the kitchen with all of your embarrassment. You decide to finish up your meal and then do the dishes; although Papyrus loves to do housework with you, you figure it’s the least you can do to make up some of your guilt.

Time passed fairly fast given the awkwardness of your morning and it was already evening. You were walking out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn. It was movie night, which usually featured the three of you snuggled together on the couch watching Halloween or animated themed movies; not that you really minded, it was a lot of fun to watch Papyrus so overjoyed by the characters. The two skeleton brothers had a habit of sitting on the ends, since they were used to only a two seater couch. So you set down the bowl on the coffee table then plop on the couch, snuggling in between them, which might be one of your favorite places in the whole house. You never really knew why despite being skeletons they seemed to still be warm to the touch, but you tried not to ponder it too long since you didn’t like figuring out how they actually ate food either.

“ready?” Sans asks as you pull up your throw blanket, you nod and smile in return. “here we go,” and he clicks play on the menu, the movie starts. About an hour into the movie, a full bowl of popcorn, you glance over at Sans, who had fallen asleep chin in hand, leaning on the arm rest. Watching him you realize just how heavy your own eyes are feeling, and a few slow blinks later; you don’t notice Papyrus’s little pout that you both fell asleep or feel him adjust you two to a more comfortable position on the couch.


	5. 05

You start to come to but eyes still closed, listening to a faint thump, thump, that slowly moved along in motion. Enjoying the warmth and comforting sound, you snuggle into the pillow you rested your head on. A little odd though, you don’t remember your pillow feeling this lumpy. You reach a hand up in an attempt to smooth out the bumps; finding one you give it a squeeze and push down.

“aah..” a soft moan follows your action; ignoring it you try again to fix your pillow. “mmm.. aah..” something moaned a little louder. You try to focus some energy on the sound through your drowsy state. You can hear the same thump, thump, the sound of breathing, soft nyeh heh heh’s, and the title menu music from the movie you were watching earlier. really i should turn off the tv… the tv? You asked yourself; finally putting all the sounds together, your eyes shoot open. 

You take in the sight before you; you were laying on top of Frisk, her arms wrapped around you, while she leaned on Papyrus who with his natural tall stature had you both wrapped in his arms. Your pillow that you were so carelessly squeezing was actually Frisk’s breasts; you could feel the blush on your face. She gave out a small shiver; making you realize you had taken the blanket with you when you sat up. Her hand reaches out blindly and softly grips the fabric of your hoodie before she pulls on it. Obediently following the tug to lay closer to her, the blush on your face deepens.

You’re lying on her again but this time your face is closer to hers; your legs intermingled. You watch as she breathes in softly, so different from how you saw her breathe last night. Looking over her body as best you can without moving too much, you can feel the heat inside you build up. She was so beautiful and warm; you gently caress her cheek. Frisk nuzzled into your touch causing you to miss a breath. Carefully you placed your teeth against her lips and closed your eyes; her lips were so soft. She lets out a sigh and parts her lips a little bit.

Too curious as to what they would taste like, you run your tongue across her parted lips. The action brings out a low moan from her mouth; just fueling your arousal, you do it again. Leaning off of her a little, you start to run your hands along her sweater, tracing over her breasts. Her nipples start to harden under your touch and her breathing rate rises.

“naughty frisk, no bra huh?” You pinch them lightly and twist them with your fingers; noticing that her body temperature is getting hotter. 

“Feels nice…” Frisk moans, her breath warm against your neck.

Feeling her heat you can’t help but notice your own; a dimmed blue light glowing between you two. Continuing the lustful movements of your hands, you trail them onto her stomach, getting her breath to hitch in her throat. Moving your hand further down, you play with some of the ruffles on her skirt; debating about what you really wanted to do next. Deciding to go for it, you let your hand slide under to feel the soft fabric of her leggings. Running your fingers and palms along the inner of her thigh you smile at her reactions. Her body is trying to meet with your touch, wanting you to do more. You lick your teeth.

Knowing that any attempt to remove the leggings will no doubt wake both Frisk and Papyrus up, you settle for touching through the fabric. After all, doing this was risky in itself. Letting your hands travel up her inner thigh, feeling her body twitch to the sensation, you softly roam a finger over her labia lips. You feel a strong pulse around your pelvis. don’t worry, i didn’t forget about you, with your other hand you tug down your shorts just enough to free your erection. The blue glow fills the space between you two nicely. 

Now getting back to the task at hand, or rather with my hands, heh, you start making small circle movements over Frisk’s entrance. Rewarded with more moans and gasps, you press a little harder into her, attempting to get a finger in. The fabric doesn’t allow for much more than the tip and you figure using a knuckle is enough for now. Using your thumb to continuously draw circles around her clit while you fingered her shallowly; enjoying how she now moaned louder and her breathing was harsh.  
You watched her face, and the blush and sweat that took over her features. Breathy moans and sighs escaping through her moist lips; small trails of drool running down her chin and throat.

“damn, frisk, you’re too beautiful…” you whisper. Using your free hand you place it around yourself, matching the strokes with your other hand, and let some of your own moans fill the room. The feeling of your hand stroking yourself and entering her was building your pleasure up fast. Trying not to make it play out too long, you pick up the pace and hold your cock tighter. You close your eyes as the feeling of your release was building up threatening to escape soon.

“F-fuck…Sans...” Frisk moaned and started to shake underneath you. Hearing your name called out while she came tipped you over.

“d-damn…!” you leaned your skull on her head, forehead to forehead, and finished hard onto her thighs and skirt. Breathing heavily you opened your eyes, admiring your handiwork. heh. man that was even better than last nights. After calming down a bit you release the magic watching as your mark on her faded away.

“Sans…” breathy moan left Frisk’s lips. Suddenly worried you woke her, you froze. “’s-so good… can still feel it… tingle…” her voice fades out. 

“frisk, you awake ki-“ you stop yourself from calling her by her old nickname; after what you just did could you really call her ‘kiddo’ anymore? You watch her as her breathing slows, showing no response to your question and you relax. good, she was still asleep. You feel a dark blush come back across your face; still asleep meant that she was dreaming of you. Feeling a little less guilty from your actions, you place a small kiss on her lips and realize just how tired the whole event made you. Slowly you try to snuggle back up to her, her hands found their way around you; she kisses the top of your skull then nuzzles you onto her chest, you can feel the smile on her face. You remember her doing that same thing last night, to Papyrus’s bone; just who did Frisk like anyway? You ask yourself as your train of thought fades.


	6. 06

Your shift had just ended at the Chill’n’Bee Lounge and you were going to walk home. You always follow the same path and could walk it with your eyes closed, which you did. The night was long and tiring for you, and outside was peaceful and quiet. You never were a social butterfly but you were friendly and polite so customers never seemed to mind. It was only when a few of them tried to ‘break you out of your shell’ where you really strained to show them mercy. You can feel the tension in your shoulders and neck, and decided to start trying to massage the knots out while you walked.

You could hear crickets chirping, the sound of the busy city far away, the soft click of your heels as you walked and footsteps behind you. _Footsteps?_ You casually pick up your pace a bit; you certainly knew how to defend yourself but you still were a woman in a server uniform and heels walking alone at night. The footsteps behind you followed your pace and your heart rate went up. You pray that it wasn’t the jerk from earlier. There are only so many times you can say no politely.

With determination in your heart, you started to run and turned suddenly behind a building and waited with your purse in hand. It was large enough to hold anything you might maybe need, despite holding a weapon to defend yourself, the purse itself could pack a hefty punch. Your heart is ringing in your ears, you try to ignore it. Listening, you could hear the footsteps start to run in the distance but then suddenly they stopped. Holding yourself back from looking around the corner, you focus on breathing and remaining quiet. Your patience awards you because you can now hear footsteps getting closer. You get ready, fully intent on defending yourself. The footsteps are just about to cross the corner. You swing your purse as hard as you can. The figure easily moved out of the way, losing your balance from the swing; you crashed into them instead.

“jeez kiddo, you could’ve hurt someone with that.” You look up, your heart racing from adrenaline, ready to try a second swing. Sans was smiling down at you, his arms gently holding you from your fall.

“Good god Sans! You scared me!” you yell at him. Blushing, you move out of his arms and try to regain your composure. Brushing off dust from the wall and fixing your hair. “How long were you following me?”

“eh, pretty much since you left work. if you would have opened your eyes you might have seen me there waiting for you.” Sans winks, he knew that you prefer to close your eyes when you walk, more so if it’s a place you know by heart. But you really don’t remember seeing him before you started to walk home. “so what got you into such a frantic mess?” He motioned towards your appearance.

“Oh, uhm, it was just a bit of a stressful night at work,” you force a giggle, “my neck and shoulders were feeling stiff and knotted, so I was just stretching.” You lie to him. _I really don’t want him to know that I was freaking out for thinking he was a stalker._

“oh is that all?” you can see in his eyes he doesn’t believe you, but he decides not to press the matter. Reaching out his hands towards you, he spins you around and you let out a small gasp of surprise. “well worry _knot_ , I know just the thing to make you _-_ uh _it_ come undone.” The hands that spun you are now lovingly massaging into your muscles.

“Oh wow,” you moan and let his hands continue. You hear a soft hum of approval from Sans as he lets his hands press harder into your flesh. Feeling the tension that was there fade from your shoulders you turn around. “Could you do that here too?” you blushed slightly as you motioned to from the back of your neck to your clavicle. His eyes followed the motion of your fingers and his smile grew larger.

“sure thing, kiddo” slowly at first but quickly regaining the pace he used on your shoulders he kneaded his fingers into. Starting at the cervical vertebrae at the back and working it down and around to your clavicle. Getting lost into the pleasure of his fingers, you wrap your arms around him and pull him close. There’s a small amount of surprise in his eyes but he doesn’t pull away. You let out a soft sigh and close your eyes, bringing your lips to him. The kiss was soft and warm.

Sans leaned into and then ran his tongue across your lips; asking for more. You part your lips more for him and the kiss deepens and grows with intensity. _Who knew he was such a great kisser?_ Losing yourself in his kiss you don’t mind that what started as a massage to release some tension is now him running his hands over your breasts. You can feel your nipples hardening to his touch, and much to your embarrassment, he could too.

“naughty frisk, no bra huh?” He started to pinch and twist them as he spoke. You were going to argue back that you took it off because your shift was over and those things are hell, but when you opened your mouth his quickly took over. Giving you kiss after kiss as he played with each breast. Your body was feeling hot and each touch only made you hotter. Almost panting into his mouth, he moved his head back to let you breathe; his eyes looking over you trying to judge how he was doing.

“That feels nice…” You rest your head on his shoulder, breathing onto his neck but letting him continue to feel you. Taking what you said as permission, his fingers traced their way down your stomach. You fought back a giggle as his fingers moved gently down; his touch was so light now it tickled. He played with the ruffles on the skirt of your uniform, you could feel his hesitation. Placing a small kiss on his neck you whisper, “It’s okay. You can do what you want, I trust you.” Sans’s hand sneaks under the fabric and he lays his palm flat against your thighs and starts to rub them. They felt cool compared to the heat of your skin and you pressed yourself into him. He traces shapes onto your brown tights, slowly tracing up and back down. You bite your lip every time he starts to get close.

You hear a soft chuckle from Sans. _Ah so he knows he’s being a tease, well two can play at that game._ You move your hands into his jacket and start tracing his rib cage with your fingers. Enjoying the gasps that he made to your touch; feeling more daring you slip under his shirt and touch him directly. Letting your hands stroke down his vertebrae and only stop at his pelvis to trace circles there, hoping he’d take the hint. With a sigh of relief, he does. He moves his hands onto caressing the lips first, then moving to make circles around your clit. With your breathing becoming heavy, he decides to start fingering your entrance with shallow thrusts.

The action causes the pleasure to build inside you so much more than you thought. You tighten your grip and lean on him more; unable to fight back moans.

“S-sans, I-” your words are slurred and mixed with harsh breaths. You keep grinding into his hand and squeeze at his hips. You won’t be able to fight it soon; you can feel all the tingles of your orgasm building up.

“shh, it’s okay, you’re in good _hands_.” You giggled softly at his joke, the fact he could still make them even with all this going on made you happy. He sped up his pace on you, pleased with himself that you laughed. The change made all the difference, there was no time to react.

“F-fuck…Sans..!” You bit down on him while you came. Waves of pleasure shot through you, causing your toes to curl and knuckles turn white as you gripped down. Sans slowed the motions as you rode out your orgasm. “Sans, it’s s-so good…I can still feel it… tingle” You whisper between breathes. You start to relax and focus on breathing. You realized you closed your eyes at some point, so you open them and see Sans staring at you with an immense smile. _Humming in delight at his accomplishment I bet._ You give him a playful shove, but doing so only made you realize how weak your knees had gotten and you clumsily fall into him again.

“do you _knee_ d me that badly, or did you just _fall_ that hard for me?” he laughs. You reach up and turn his face towards yours and smile. Looking at him now, you could see traces of blue blush along his cheeks, with a small amount of sweat dripping down his skull. You place a kiss onto his teeth.

“You’ll never know, my lips are sealed~” you both laugh.

“we should probably go home now, paps will get worried.” You nod in agreement, “plus i prefer a bed to an alley” you laugh and Sans helps support you as you two walk down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, this was Frisk's Dream.


	7. 07

 “HUMAN…HUMAN…?” you groan a bit as your body is shaken around, not exactly the way you like to be woken up. In your groggy state you don’t process the sounds you’re hearing very well. You know its Papyrus’s voice, and there’s a weight on your chest and body that you didn’t feel before. _Must be a blanket._ “FRISK?”  The tone was filled with more concern and you open your eyes. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” You open your eyes a small amount and see that Papyrus was behind you, but your eyes were heavy and fell closed again. You must have been resting on his chest; you blush a little, it’s sweet of him to let you use him as a pillow.

“Yeah, Pappy, I’m fine, why?” you lift a hand to wipe some sleep from your eyes but leave them closed. Your body was feeling pretty good and you figure it was just that pleasant of a dream. Might as well try to keep the feelings why you can.

“YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE IN PAIN AND YOU WERE CALLING OUT IN YOUR SLEEP” Your blush darkens when you realize that you were talking in your sleep. Hopefully you didn’t give the contents of the dream away. “I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE HAVING THE BAD DREAMS AGAIN… S-SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDED I WOULD SAVE YOU...” He rested his head on top of yours; he felt warm.

“Thanks, Papyrus; you sure know how to make someone feel better.” He gave you a squeeze and you let out a pleasant sigh. It’s comfortable in his hugs; though this one is lasting unusually longer than most. You waited but he didn’t let go. So you start to wiggle around in his grip.

“THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM A HUG FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!” He laughs and squeezes tighter.

“We’ll see about that!” You giggle and consider a plan of escape but realize the tighter the hug got the more something pressed into your chest. Deciding there was no getting back to sleep, you open your eyes and look down. You were greeted with Sans’s blushing face and a big smile that was being smothered into your breasts each time Papyrus squeezed. Your heart started to race. _Why didn’t I notice he was there before!_ “Hey, Papyrus wait-“

“NYEH HEH! I TOLD YOU THERE IS NO ESCAPE!” He chanted and again pressed Sans tightly into your chest. You could feel Sans’s hot breath through your sweater as he breathed. A moan slipped through your lips before you could stop it. “SORRY! DID I SQUEEZE TOO HARD? SOMETIMES I DON’T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH!” you felt the grip loosen around you and after a long moment Sans lifted his head from your chest. You avoided eye contact. _There’s no way he didn’t hear that moan._

“oh, uh, it’s just that I was worried we’re hurting Sans…” Even without looking at him, you could feel the smirk on Sans’s face.

“OH, ARE WE HURTING YOU SANS?”

“nah, don’t worry about me, I’m having the _breast_ time” _Your faces flushes a dark red. Did he really just make a boob pun?_ Though Papyrus didn’t comment on it; _maybe you were hearing what you wanted to hear._

“IF THAT IS THE CASE, THEN LET THE CAPTURING OF THE HUMAN CONTINUE!” Papyrus regains his hold over you and you squirm as Sans is once again thrust into your chest. Trying your best to wiggle out of it you end up thrusting your crotch into Sans’s Femur. It wasn’t a hard thrust but there was enough friction to elicit another moan. _Were you that sensitive from your dream? C’mon Frisk! You have got to control yourself!_

“c’mon bro, you wouldn’t want to let her go now would ya?” Sans’s smile had a mischievous air to it. 

“NYEH HEH! I AM FAR FROM LETTING HER GO!” Papyrus continues his attack. You once again squirm and wiggle trying to escape but this time you meet eyes with Sans. His smile grows and he moves with you, letting his femur rub up against you again. You bite your lip, in your best attempt to not show how these attacks were actually getting you. _Stay in control…_ Another strong squeeze and you swear Sans is close enough to see inside your soul. His breathing is hot and way to close to your skin. His body is rubbing up against you so nicely. You close your eyes tight, knowing that your face is fully flushed.

“Stay in control…” you whisper aloud without realizing it. Sans’s breathing was so close to your ear now, you felt goosebumps cross your skin.

“when were you ever in control?” Sans breathes into your ear and sent such delicious shivers across your body. _Does he know what’s really going on?_ You open your eyes, your breathing was heavy.

“Please… “You try pleading to him; you really couldn’t take much more of this. “I give in, you’ve captured me.” You weren’t usually one to give up but it was the better choice. Give up now or explain that what started as just some messing around turned into something _else_. The second choice was far more embarrassing.

“what do you think paps? do you accept her surrender?” Sans looks at his brother that big grin never leaves his face. _He sure seems satisfied._

“IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU WOULD BE CAPTURED BY ME HUMAN! I SHALL ACCEPT! NYEH HEH HEH” papyrus seemed really happy and without losing his grip on you two, stands off the couch and spins around laughing. He sets you two down gently then places his arms on his hips in a victory pose.

“so now that we won, what’s the prize?” Sans turns to you, waiting for your answer.

You were still pretty shaken from your almost orgasm and the spinning room didn’t help you regain your composure. Leaning over with your hands on your knees, almost gasping for air, you try to calm down. Once your breathing is back to normal you stand straight and look at the two. Papyrus had stars in his eyes and Sans was still smiling smugly. You let out a sigh, your love for these two could cross time and space.

“How about we go out to see a movie for a change?” You suggest.

“hmm.. that seems like a normal prize, and if i remember correctly you were captured pretty easily and fast.” You roll your eyes at him.

“Okay out for dinner too.” You scrunch your nose and stick your tongue out at him.

“we should go to Chill-“

“We are NOT going to my work Sans.” You glare at him. You had banned him from coming into the lounge so he wouldn’t disrupt your work life.

“just a suggestion.” He shrugs.

“We’ll let Papyrus decide, he was the leader of the attack.” Sans let out a sigh, there was only one restaurant around us that Papyrus liked; Fazoli’s. With all the different kinds of pasta, why wouldn’t he? Glancing over at Papyrus you saw his eyes shimmer.

“I KNOW JUST WHERE TO GO!” Sans glared at you and you smirked. “GOING OUT FOR FOOD IS A GREAT IDEA!” _One point for Frisk._


	8. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can find doodles on My DA: http://d2dm-fanfic.deviantart.com/

“i suppose it has been awhile,” you continue to glare at Frisk as she smirks at you. _So she thinks she won huh we’ll see about that. “_ should be fun.”

“IT CERTAINLY WILL BE! THIS WILL BE THE BEST DATE EVER!” Papyrus exclaims. You turn to look at him, he was obviously excited for this, but did he know he just called it a date?

“O-oh yeah! I’m sure it will be! So I’ll just go get ready” Frisk was blushing again and quickly ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door. You can hear her voice freaking out but you couldn’t make out the words. _Guess she was happy it’s a date._

“so you’re calling it a date, paps?” Papyrus’s attention turns towards you now.

“ER, WELL, YES… I MEAN THAT’S WHAT YOU CALL GOING OUT TO MOVIES AND EATING AT PLACES, RIGHT? THAT’S WHAT ALL THE BOOKS SAY.” A light blush had settled its way onto his cheekbones and he was starting to fidget.

“true,” you agreed, “but a date usually only involves two people, bro, and uh there’s three of us.” You wink.

“I KNOW THAT!” he turns away slightly, “B-BUT IT’S BETTER IF IT’S THE THREE OF US.” He was fidgeting with his gloves more now.

“oh?” You wanted to keep the conversation going, curious behind his reasons but you heard Frisk’s door open and close before she descended the stairs. You could hear hesitation in her footsteps before she reached the bottom. You both turned to look at her. You stared as you took in the sight. She had come back down with her brown hair tied in a messy bun with part of her bangs tied back with a simple skull shaped hair clip. She was wearing a skeleton sweater with a red heart and with lace trimmings on the end; followed by a pair of dark grey jeans that hugged her curves wonderfully.

The room was quiet. Neither you nor Papyrus was talking anymore; you were both just staring at her. You watch the nervousness grow in her; her face turning a deep red.

“A-as I thought, it’s too much right?” her hands shot up to cover her face  “Alphys and Tonton picked it out for me and since it’s been awhile since we actually went out, I thought it’d be good but now I realize-“ she spoke quickly “-that’s it’s probably insulting and doesn’t look good! I’ll go change again-” Frisk tried to quickly turn and run back up the stairs. To your surprise, Papyrus caught her arm and stopped her.

“P-PLEASE DON’T!” He was blushing a dark orange, “YOU LOOK VERY CUTE LIKE THIS.” You were pretty taken back; this wasn’t something you see often. Frisk looked down, her face was red.

“Are you sure?” she whispered. You fought back a laugh. Not only would Papyrus not lie to anyone, Frisk was hardly such a shy girl. She used to just run around and flirt with anyone she came across. _I mean even Toriel told stories about how Frisk tried to flirt with her and then asked to call her mom._

“of course, i mean you can’t expect paps _tibia_ anything but honest.” You wink at her. “when have you ever known this guy to _fibula_?” Her eyes meet yours and she smiles widely and lets out long fit of laughs; now that her tension was gone. Papyrus shoots you a look but doesn’t scold you before turning back to Frisk and smiling down at her. _He’s just full of surprises today._

“Well, maybe you guys would want to wear the shirts they picked out for you two as well then?” she asked. If that’s what they picked out for her, you can only imagine what they got for you; you were about to decline but Papyrus spoke up first.

“OF COURSE! THIS IS OUR VERY SPECIAL DATE! WE SHOULD BE SPORTING THE LATEST OF FASHION! AND METATON HAS GREAT TASTES!” Papyrus beamed, and you groaned. _What’s wrong with a loose t-shirt and baggy hoodie, it never goes out of fashion._

“I think you guys will really like them!” Frisk grins. _Well if it’ll make them both happy…_

 

“it’s really not that bad.” You walk into the hall, examining the hoodie. The fabric was comfortable and warm but that wasn’t your favorite part. Written in big letters on the front was ‘EXERCISE? I thought you said Extra Fries’ followed by an image of a basket of fries covered in ketchup. Frisk was waiting for you, eagerly awaiting your opinion, “guess they have better _taste_ than I thought.”

“SANS DON’T RUIN THIS!” Papyrus scolded when he came into the hallway. You chuckle at his shirt, which read ‘you will never pasta my standards’ with a plate of spaghetti.

“They look so good on you!” Frisk beamed.

“you look so cool, bro.”

“YES. THIS SHIRT IS DEFINIETLY FITTING OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS. METATON MADE A GREAT CHOICE FINDING A SHIRT THAT WOULD SHOW OFF MY CULINARY EXPERTISE!” He placed his hands on his hips as if he won a great battle. _I guess the irony was lost on him._

“why are you still wearing your gloves?” they really didn’t go with his casual appearance well.

“WHY WOULDN’T I BE?” he looked confused.

“you’re right, what was i thinking.” You shrug. _paps will be paps._

“Well now that we’re all ready, we should probably head out.” Frisk smiles and grabs Papyrus’s and your sleeve and heads down the stairs.

 

The evening was starting to get a little chilly as the sun went down. It was autumn now so it’s not surprising, guess it was nice they bought you a hoodie. As you three were on your way to Fazoli’s, you noticed that Frisk was walking really close to you and occasionally bumping into you. You look over to her and realize she has her hands wrapped around herself. Papyrus was on the other side of her, focusing on slowing his walking pace to keep up with us. Every now and then he’d look down at her and then fidget with his gloves. _Guess he noticed it too._

“too bad i don’t have any cheese with me to top you off with,” Frisk looks up at you, confused “y’know, since you’re looking pretty _chilli_.”

“SANS.”

“Oh! Well, I’m okay” Frisk smiles, pulling her arms away, “the fabric is just thinner than what I’m used to.”

“yeah, you’re not usually just skin and _bones_.” You wink.

“OH MY GOD, SANS, STOP!” Papyrus yells but Frisk covers her mouth while giggling. “ALSO, HUMAN, IF YOU’RE COLD YOU SHOULD JUST SAY SO.” He pulls off his gloves and offers them to Frisk. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM IT!”

“But if I take your gloves won’t you be cold?” Frisk asks before gently pushing the gloves back.

“NONSENSE, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS USED TO LIVE IN SNOWDIN WHERE IT WAS ALWAYS MUCH COLDER AND IT NEVER BOTHERED ME!”

“I guess you’re right Pappy,” she laughs and accepts the gloves. “I mean you kept wearing those hot pants even in blizzards back in Snowdin.” You watch as she carefully slide in her fingers then wiggled them around noticing the large difference in size. “Though I don’t think these look nearly as great on me” she jokes and holds up her hands and the gloves threaten to fall off.

“WELL IT IS HARD TO MATCH UP TO MYSELF, WITH ME BEING SO GREAT AND ALL…” You notice some blush on Papyrus’s cheeks. _He must like seeing her in his gloves._

“yeah, no one is cooler than you bro.” Papyrus smiles that big grin of his and warms your heart. “though Frisk is looking warmer than you.” His grin falters a bit but he’s still smiling. Frisk laughs again and starts talking about what movie we should see; before you know it you’re at the restaurant.


	9. 09

The three of you walk through the doors and your nose is immediately filled with the scents of Italian spices and garlic bread sticks. The majority of the workers knows you all by name and greets you when you walk in. Marie, the manager, walks up to you.

“Hey guys! It’s been awhile since you’ve stopped by!” she smiles, “well feel free to sit anywhere, I’ll send someone over to take your orders soon.” She waves her hand around the half empty room then goes towards the backroom.

“the usual?” you ask. Frisk happily nods and starts heading towards the table you three always sat at. She pulls out her chair and sits, while you watch her trail her fingers on the underside of the table. A light pink blush covers her cheek. Years ago before you guys became regulars, you carved Frisk’s name under the table by that seat. It was meant as a joke, because she fancied that spot and you would try to steal it saying ‘I don’t see your name on it’ and after she pouted you gave in and marked it for her. She was giggling so much that day, and now every time we come here, she runs her fingers across the texture, confirming her mark. You smile while you and Papyrus follow her over. You take your seat across from her just like usual. Papyrus sits beside her; _Unusual._

Frisk notices this too, and gave him a questioning look but doesn’t say anything. Papyrus chooses to ignore it and quickly opened a menu that was on the table. She turns and gives the look to you, you shrug in response. Your server, Carol, stops by dropping off three glasses of milk, knowing full well that Papyrus wouldn’t let you drink anything else. Asks if you’re all ready to order and the three of you recite the same order as always. Bowl of baked spaghetti, a plate of spaghetti and two slices of pizza.

“How cute; I love the new shirts guys!  Papyrus, yours is the best!” she winks at him, “Alright, I’ll go place your order.” She gives him a small wave before she turns heel.

“Quite the stud aren’t ya, bro?” you wink at him and Frisk laughs. Light orange blush creeps onto his cheeks.

“IT IS NOT UNCOMMON FOR HUMANS TO LOVE SPAGEHTTI.”

“That’s true, and yours is definitely the best!” Frisk leans on him playfully and he tenses up a bit.

“IT’S ONLY NATURAL; I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.” He blushes.

“though these shirts are oddly specific for us.” You comment.

“Well, yeah, they were all based on things we love.” Frisk laughs.

“OH?” you were both looking at her now and at first she seemed really confused, then suddenly embarrassed.

“Er, uh, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!” and she shoots up from the table and leaves.

“so paps, about earlier, why is it better if there’s three of us?” now seemed a good as time as any to pick up the conversation. Papyrus stops smiling and looks down at the table.

“BECAUSE, WHAT IF AFTER ALL THIS TIME, FRISK IS NOT COMFORTABLE BEING ALONE WITH ME? SHE ALWAYS SEEMS TO BE MORE CAREFREE WHEN YOU ARE AROUND AND I REALLY LOVE SEEING HER SMILE AND HEARING HER LAUGH; EVEN IF IT MEANS PUTTING UP WITH AN INTOLERABLE AMOUNT OF PUNS. SHE WASN’T ALWAYS SO VOCAL BUT SHE SEEMS TO REALLY OPEN UP TO YOU.”

“well a good joke can always make someone’s heart pound.” you smile. You couldn’t tell him that you two shared ‘memories’ about timelines, in which a few he was killed and that grief of losing him was something you two bonded over. All he knew was that Frisk had nightmares about if she couldn’t save us or break the barrier, not too much about the details surrounding the events; and you both wanted to keep it that way. “but, bro, do you like frisk? That date you two went on was a really long time ago, i mean, so much has happened.”

“Y-YES. I SEEMED TO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MATCH THE FEELINGS SHE HAS FOR ME.” Blush is now staining his cheekbones. “B-BUT WHENEVER I WANT TO MENTION IT MY CHEST GETS TIGHT AND WORDS WILL NO LONGER FORM THEMSELVES. IS IT WRONG TO FEEL THIS WAY?”

“nah paps, i feel that way too.”

“REALLY?” He looks up at you his usual cheerfulness returning.

“of course, being so close to someone like this, it was bound to happen.”

“THEN WHAT SHALL WE DO?”

“we just have to get her to realize it that’s all.”

“AND HOW WILL WE DO THAT?” Papyrus looks confused but you smile a wicked grin.

“oh c’mon bro, we have our ways,” you wink “but i’ll give you a few tips.” You tell Papyrus a few dating pointers and moves and soon after your food arrives.

\---------------------------------------------------*switching POV*-----------------------------------------------------------

 

You splash cold water onto your face, willing the blush to cool down.

“Why did I say that? Ugh!” you curse yourself, “Though now that I think about it, rushing away right afterwards really didn’t help. Why can’t I ever think clearly before I act.” You sigh and pull a paper towel out to dry your face. _Good thing I don’t tend to wear make-up._ “Though it’s been awhile, I should probably go back.” Giving yourself one more look over in the mirror; you’re sure the blush has faded some and told yourself it’s good enough, at this point you were too hungry to care. You leave the restroom while talking calming breaths and walk back to the table and sit down. Your food was already there and Sans and Papyrus seemed to be enjoy each other’s company but their conversation died down when you approached.

“i think you have your order wrong.” Sans says before you could take a bite.

“I don’t think so, I mean this is what I ordered.” You gave him a questioning look, this was clearly baked spaghetti in front of you.

“you’re supposed to dine before you dash.” He winks and to your surprise Papyrus lets out a soft laugh. You knew he was being more tolerable to San’s jokes today but to actually laugh at them was different. Ignoring the newly found blush on your face, you grin.

“Well, I also don’t normally wear my bones outside of my skin.” You motion to your sweater; you are rewarded with laughs from both of the Skelebros.

“SO JUST DOING THINGS ORDER OF OUT?” it took you a second to process what he meant. _Order of out? Even for Papyrus that phrasing was weird.. Oh, Out of Order._ You let out a big laugh and lightly nudge him.

“Oh my gosh, Pappy! That was good!” His grin seemed wider than usual, but then again today, he was anything but usual. You glance over at the clock on the wall. “Well, if we still wanted to catch a movie, tonight we should probably focus more on eating than joking.” You scoop up a forkful of your dinner and take a bite, admiring the flavor.

“it wouldn’t be much of a date without the movie.” Sans agrees.

“YOU ARE RIGHT, IT WOULD JUST BE ATE.” You choke on your food from trying not to laugh while eating. Papyrus gives you a few pats on the back in an attempt to help you. _When did he get so good at jokes? Or was he always like this but just refused to share them? Though really it’s not ‘date’ without getting the ‘D’.._ You were so thankful you thought that rather than said that. Now really is not the time to start thinking perverse thoughts about them or their _bones_. Papyrus left his hand resting against your back, occasionally rubbing in circles while you took your time to calm down.

“Thanks, I should be good now.” You smile towards him, he was always so caring. His hand stays a bit longer than you expect, but he then moves it away to finish eating. Sans has just been watching you two with that grin of his stuck on his face. He looked like he had a secret but you knew he wouldn’t share it. You decide to just focus on getting through the meal. You could find ways to get it out of him later.

 

 

You were now in line to buy your movie tickets; sandwiched between the skeletons. The theatre was more packed than you were expecting, so you were standing really close to them. Sans was in front of you, since he refused to let you be the one to actually buy the tickets, and Papyrus was standing behind you. Someone behind Papyrus accidently shoves him into you, and by lack of response time you bump into Sans; your hands grip onto his hips to catch yourself, while your face was nuzzled into his back you mumbled out an apology and tried to back up. Though your attempt was in vain, since you then collided into Papyrus. Embarrassed by your clumsiness you apologize again.

“IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN,” he smiles down at you, “I WILL HOLD YOU STEADY.” He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you against him; you can feel his breathing. You can feel your knees get a little weak as blush creeps onto your cheeks again. Sans laughs and goes to make a comment but was interrupted.

“What can I get for you?” Sans turns to the man working the counter.

“three tickets to Inside Out.”

“I thought you two wanted to see the new Marvel movie?” You look up at Papyrus.

“ER, YES, BUT WE DECIDED THIS ONE WOULD BE BETTER.” You notice a faint orange on his cheeks. _A movie about animated human emotions over superheroes? That’s a bit weird, but_ you _really need to stop questioning everything._

“Alright, if it’s what you guys want.” You shrug. Sans bought the tickets so you guys head more into the lobby.

“want anything?” Sans nods his head towards the snack bar. You think about the buttery taste of popcorn and the cinnamon burn of hot tamales but quickly drop the thought when your stomach reminds you that you just ate.

“I couldn’t possibly after the meal we just had.” You gently rub your stomach, to make your point. The three of you walk over to ‘theater 4’ where your movie is playing. Sans opens the door and you can see the lights were dimmed and previews playing on the screen.

“ladies, first.” He smiles and motions for you to walk forward. You obey and tell him thank you. The place was mostly empty, Inside Out wasn’t a new release so you expected as much. You climb the stairs three-fourths of the way to the back of the theater before deciding to walk into a row of seats. Side stepping across the row until you were about in the middle, you sit down; followed by Sans and Papyrus. Sans takes the seat to your right, and you expect Papyrus to sit beside him. Only, he doesn’t. He moves his way past you and sits on your left.

“Just like if we were home.” You giggle to yourself.

“hm?”

“Nothing.” You smile. _Though it wasn’t as comfortable as being at home on the couch snuggled between them._ Your mind starts to recall your earlier adventure on the couch and you can feel your heart beat quicken and your face flush. Sans leans on the armrest with his left hand and starts to watch the previews. You hope that it’s dark enough he can’t tell what your body language is saying.

“F-Frisk.”

“Yeah, Pappy?” You smile as you turn towards him; he called you by your name again.

“D-Did you know that,” he put his hands together as if he was clapping, moved them up above his head quickly, spread his hands apart, and placed one around you so it was resting on your right shoulder. “R-Rocket ships go like this.” You bite your lip to keep yourself from laughing, the amount of blush on his face showed that this wasn’t supposed to be a joke; you honestly think it was his best attempt at ‘the movie move’. You could hear Sans try to choke back a laugh too; which means he knew it was coming. _Guess I found out his secret._

Papyrus was turned away so you couldn’t see his face clearly anymore. You really don’t mind the gesture so you lean closer to him to rest your head on his shoulder. Since he wasn’t wearing his usual ‘battle body’ he was softer but the fabric was thin enough you could make out the bones.

“Thanks, Pappy, I’ll be sure to remember that.” You smile.

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME, FR-HUMAN.” He clears his throat a bit. _Well him calling you buy name was nice while it lasted._ The lights in the room dimmed down even more, so only the stairs and exit signs were lit and the opening scene started to play. _Alright, let the wave of animated emotions begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's been too long since I was at a Fazoli's so I pretty much made up what the experience would be like.
> 
> Alright, all caught up with my DA & fanfiction.net
> 
> I will try to get a chapter out every few days or so, but with working full time I won't make promises.


	10. 10

You were enjoying the movie. It had a lot of things you could relate to but you were having trouble keeping focused on it. Your head was still resting on Papyrus’s shoulder and his hand was resting on your shoulder. It was warm and comfortable. However Sans’s hand on your thigh was making you slightly uncomfortable. He had fallen asleep shortly after the film started while leaning on his hand. Which was fine, you were used to it but you didn’t expect him to try to readjust in the chair; which caused his arm to fall over to your side and his head was now resting against your shoulder.

He was snoring softly and you could feel his breath warm up your sweater as the hot air was trapped in the threads.  Every now and then his hand would twitch and fall a little more to the inside of your thigh. His fingers would stretch and recede, rubbing along the fabric of your jeans. Having your thigh rubbed was slowly making you aroused. _I know I shouldn’t but if I could just slide my hips down just a bit._ You start to squirm in your seat which alerted Papyrus.

“EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, HUMAN?” he was trying his best to whisper. He looks at you with a small amount of concern; his hand on your shoulder tightened a bit.

“Y-yup, just trying to get more relaxed.” You smiled hoping he’d believe it and not notice Sans’s hand almost at your crotch. You lean a little forcefully onto his shoulder. “Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow again.”

“ANYTIME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT YOU TO ALWAYS BE COMFORTABLE.” Small orange blush lit his cheekbones as he looked back towards the movie. His grip on your shoulder grew softer and he started to use his thumb to massage your neck. You practically purr at the touch, you were a sucker for a massage. Allowing him to continue as his fingers joined in. You let out a soft sigh. This was definitely comfortable. Your breath soon caught in your throat.

 You forgot you slid down in the seat to allow Sans’s hands better access to you. The movement of his hand seems to occur more often than it did before and with more pressure. The tips of bones digging across the fabric sent shivers straight to your groin and you almost buck into his hands. You shift again in your seat, turning so your back is a little more towards Papyrus. His hand adjusts with you as his fingers start to work on the muscles around your clavicle and just above your breast. The angle your hips were at now allowed Sans’s fingers to rub across your crotch when he stretched them out. Sans’s head fell a little more on your chest than shoulders now; the hot breath that was warming your shoulder is now warming the side of your breast.

You were flushed and trying to control your breathing. _Oh god… this is wrong! So wrong… but it feels so good…_ You recall the events that happened this morning; Papyrus’s warmth behind you, Sans’s face smothered on your chest, the way his body moved so deliciously against yours. Both of the hands that were on your body had increased the pressure as they dug into your clothes. You close your eyes and bite down on your lip in an attempt muffle the moan that was going to slip out.

They weren’t even touching you directly and you could feel yourself getting wet and your nipples hardening. Papyrus’s hand started to massage lower, careful not to brush against Sans’s head; while Sans’s hands moved up allow more friction against your folds. Your breathing was rapid now as you felt the familiar sparks of pleasure build up. It was so exciting doing this here, out in public, where anyone could catch you. Catch you in the act of using their touch in such perverse ways. Your body lifts up, trying to press more into the hands, and you let out a small whimper, almost begging for release.

Their hands had picked up on the pace; giving you the sensation you were so desperately wanting. You bit down hard on your lips, causing it to bleed a little while your senses were filled with the white pleasure of your climax. Your toes curled in your boots as the sparks course through your veins. You grip the armrest so hard your knuckles were turning white. You’re vaguely aware of the hands sliding off your body. Opening your eyes, you didn’t realize you were panting. You also didn’t realize that the room’s lights had turned back on and you had two skulls in your face. _Shit. Thinking anyone can catch you is one thing, but actually having them catch you is another._

You immediately come down from your high and the blush on your face was intense as you stare at the skeleton brothers. Both have their own blush, Papyrus has a shy smile while Sans has a much wider grin.

“now that’s what i’d call a _happy ending_ ,” Sans winks at you. Papyrus reaches his hand towards you and uses his thumb to brush of the small amount of blood on your lips.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? YOU’RE BLEEDING.” His smile fades into concern as he looks into your eyes. “BROTHER, MAYBE THIS WAS TOO MUCH.”

“nah seemed like just the right amount of _build up_ to me.” You cover your face with your hands, unable to look at them any longer. You feel like you could just die from the embarrassment and guilt you are feeling. “hey now, we didn’t put in all that effort so you could hide our reward.” Sans pulls one of your hands away, brings it to his face and gently places the back of your hand against his teeth before locking his fingers around yours. Papyrus took your other hand soon after.

“CAN YOU STAND?” You really don’t want to look at them, your heart was still beating loudly at the mix of feelings you were experiencing. You mumble out a soft yes, and start to stand up, your hands still being held by theirs. You try not to think about the fact that you were now holding the hands that were just making you writhe in pleasure minutes ago. You were still pretty shaky from your orgasm, so both brothers gave you a gentle pull to help you stand. You weren’t expecting the tug and lost your balance and almost fell on top of them.

“that’s all it takes to make you _fall_ for us?” Sans smirks. _The Sans in my dreams said a similar line, guess I know him too well._ “if that’s the case, walking home might be out of the question. Hey, bro, mind giving her a lift?” You frown and are about to protest but Papyrus had already bent down and quickly picked you up. He was now carrying you bridal style. You might as well try to get used to constant blushing, these two were never going to let it leave your face.

“I can walk! Pappy, put me down.” you wiggle in Papyrus’s arms in an attempt to have him put you down. It didn’t do you any good, his strength greatly outnumbered yours.

“NYEH HEH! AS TO NOT FURTHER INJURE YOURSELF, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CARRY YOU UNTIL WE HAVE REACHED HOME. PLEASE DO NOT OFFER UP MORE RESISTANCE. I DO NOT WISH TO USE FORCE.” You frown at him, you didn’t manage to loosen yourself from his grip using what force you could muster and here he was not using any to keep you still.

“I’m not a child anymore, you can’t plan on walking out of here carrying me the whole time do you?” it would only add more embarrassment to your never ending list.

“nah, it’s fine, i know  a shortcut.” Sans grins; he then wraps his arms around you and Papyrus. With a black flash, the feeling of your stomach dropping and a slight dizziness in your head, the three of you were home in the living room.

“I CAN NEVER GET USED TO THAT.” You place a hand to your head to try and stop the room from spinning. Papyrus gently sits you in the middle of the couch. You move your hand away now that you’re feeling a bit better. You look up and see them both looking at you again.

“SO…” Papyrus fiddles with the end of his shirt then glances at Sans.

“we should probably talk about this date’s major _climax_.” You groan, as much as you love the shorter skeletons puns, this just wasn’t something you wanted to deal with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you prefer chapter names and summaries?

_Frisk might have won the battle earlier, but I just won the war._ You chuckle when she groans at your pun. She obviously wasn’t enjoying this as much as you were. Your suggestion at the restaurant earlier to Papyrus went exactly as planned; Frisk took the bait you laid before her. Now you just had to keep things going to get a clear answer. You saw her eyes light up a bit. _Light bulb must’ve gone off in her head._

“Well, look at the time,” she shot off the couch, “I didn’t know it was already this late and I have work tomorrow so, I’ll just be-“ she quickly got around Papyrus and started up the stairs. You expected this and were quick to react; your hand was ready and with a quick flash of blue, you had her. You heard her gasp as you pulled her back towards you two.

“Sans!” Frisk yells, “this isn’t funny!” you laugh and turn her upside down.

“what’s wrong? don’t want to hang out with us anymore?” she folds her arms into a pout and glares at you. Her best attempt at looking mad while upside down is hilarious. “it seems there’s something on your mind, might be better to _lift_ the weight of your shoulders.” You wink at her. You see her pout falter and her lips fight a grin.

“SANS! THAT’S ENOUGH.” _Guess Papyrus has had his fill of puns_. You move Frisk back over to the couch and allow her to drop; admiring the parts on her body that have an extra bounce to them. She adjusts herself to a more comfortable position while you and Papyrus step closer, not allowing her to run again. “NOW HUMAN, YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN CAPTURED AND MUST DO WHAT WE ASK.” His hand goes to her chin and he forces her to look at him. “AND WE ASK THAT YOU TALK TO US.”

“Alright,” Frisk sighs after a long moment. “You two win again, what do you want to know?” Papyrus grins in delight. There’s a lot you want to know, so many questions to ask her, where should you start?

“WHAT ARE YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS US?” Papyrus is still holding her and both of their faces gain a deep blush, his only after seeing hers though.

“welp, that’s one way to get to the _heart_ of a conversation.” 

“SANS! PLEASE!” He let go of her when he turns to glare at you, and Frisk’s gaze immediately stares down. She lifts a hand and places it over her heart and sighs again. Taking a deep breath she grabs onto Papyrus’s head and quickly pulls it to her chest. _Guess they both like being direct._

“NYEH!” Papyrus almost squeals at the action, his blush not leaving his cheeks. “H-HUMAN?”

“J-just listen, okay?” Her cheeks were a pretty dark red as well and she was biting her lip. Papyrus had closed his eyes to focus on listening and a calm smile appeared on his face. She gently pushes at him to signal him to back up and then motions for you to come closer. You obey and she carefully pulls you into the same embrace. You close your eyes as well hearing the rapid beat of her heart. The sound of her heartbeat is something you and Papyrus always loved to hear, even when she was young. Though during this display of it, the thumps were faster and louder than usual and you could feel them beat against you. You feel her hands push you lightly and you back off as well. She grabs your right hand then Papyrus’s left. “I-I don’t how to describe it, I don’t know if it’s called love because it’s different, than what I feel towards Toriel so…” she paused,  “I just don’t have words, so… t-that’s how… I feel, about you guys, I guess…Sorry.” Her voice fades out and her hands are almost trembling.

Frisk’s eyes were shut tight and being this close you swear could feel the heat of the blush on her face. Her expression held more worry than embarrassment. With your other hand you brush some stray strands of hair from her face.

“hey, kiddo, relax. you act like this was some kind of trap.”

“WASN’T IT?”

“eh, i guess it started that way, huh?” you shrug, he is right. “but what I mean is, you’re acting like something bad is going to come out of telling us.”

“Something bad is going to happen though,” her eyes open and you can tell she’s fighting tears. “How can I ask to stay here with you two now? These feelings will just burden you… Just like before.” _Ah, there it is._ Though she never really mentioned a fear of rejection before, even when Papyrus ‘friendzoned’ her years ago, she never showed that it got her down. Papyrus quickly took her into his arms, giving her a big squeeze. She let go of your hand in surprise.

“YOUR FEELINGS ARE NEVER A BURDEN!” Her eyes were open wide and tears were gathering. You caress her cheek wiping away a tear that starts to fall. Leaning in slowly, to give her time to stop you, you place a gentle kiss onto her lips. You pull away and grin. Her eyes fell closed and tears slid down her cheeks but she has her usual grin on her face. Papyrus still has his death grip of a hug on her. Her hand goes up to his back and pats him a few times, signaling him to release her. His hold loosens but he doesn’t let go, as if he’s debating about whether he should.

“though, she wasn’t kidding when she mentioned how late it is.” You wink at Frisk “plus we all have work tomorrow. Maybe now would be a good time to start reading your bed time story, paps?” he lets go of her and looks at you.

“YOU ARE CORRECT BROTHER! WE SHALL PICK THIS UP TOMORROW AFTER WE HAVE RETURNED FROM WORK!” he cheerfully climbs up the stairs and goes into his room.

“better?” you grin.

“Thanks.” She returns your smile, “today sure was something.” She gets up and walks by you towards the stairs but stops. “Sans?”

“yeah?” she turns to look at you and clumsily pushed her lips into your teeth, you close your eyes. You go to wrap your arms around her, to deepen the kiss but your arms don’t touch anything. You open your eyes again, and see that she’s already up the stairs near her door.

“Pappy’s waiting for you.” She winks and sticks her tongue out at you before opening her door and going in. You laugh. _Alright, frisk, you got me, for now._ You brush your fingertips across your teeth were her lips just were, trying to remember the texture as you walk up to Papyrus’s room. You tried to keep thoughts of her from your mind as you read Papyrus his story, telling yourself you would fill it with thoughts of her once you were in your bed instead of his. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, which you were thankful for. You carefully got up and placed the book back on the shelf then left the room.

Walking down the hallway you stop in front of Frisk’s door and lean onto to listen in. You can hear water running, so you assume she’s in the shower. Images of her naked body run across your mind and you decide it’s the best time for you to head to your bed. Finishing your walk down the hall, you go into your room and lazily pull the door to close it before you start to take of your hoodie and plop down onto your bed.


	12. Chapter 12

You close to the door behind you and then take a deep breath. You slap your face a few times.

“What in the holy hell just happened?” your face felt hot in your hands. “god, I need a shower.” You head towards your bathroom door, shredding the layers of your clothing as you went. You turn on the light and walk over to the tub, turning the handle up towards the heat and letting it rest just off the center. You sit on the side of the tub while the water warms. “I know that I pretty much confessed my feelings,” The water is warm enough now so you pull up on the faucet, turning on the shower and step in. “But did they both accept them or was that a polite way to decline them?” you were so confused, everything seemed to have happened so quickly down there, you didn’t have time to fully take in the events. You run a finger over your lips. “Sans definitely kissed me, so I guess that meant he accepted it?” His mouth was warmer than you thought it would be, “if only it lasted longer.” You pout.

The hot water felt nice on your skin, you grab your shampoo and pour out a blob to wash your hair with. Lathering all your hair with bubbles and your fingers dug into your scalp. “Wonder how this would feel if it was just bones.” You press harder in an attempt to mimic the texture of the boney hands you were used to holding. It really doesn’t feel much different. You sigh and rinse out the soap. Next you reach out for your body wash and luffa but you hesitate to grab the luffa and decide to just use your hands.

The body felt cool in your hands and you rub your hands together to warm it up and turn it into lather before starting to rub it onto your chest.  Letting the bubbles claim your skin as your hands traveled up and around your neck, massaging into your clavicle and breasts. “Their hands felt so different,” you let out a small moan. Your other hand running soap bubbles down your waist and hips to your thighs, lightly letting your nails scratch you every so often. “Let’s see Sans’s hand was like this.” You’re recalling how they worked your body earlier and your body heats up.

The air in the room was already humid, steam had covered the mirror, the heat from the water and your body was making you light headed. You lean on the tile wall; it still felt cold and caused you to jump out of your fantasy. “ugh, can’t I focus on doing one task tonight that doesn’t involve jumping bones.” You groan at yourself and finish washing. With a quick rinse and spin under the water, you turn the shower off. You quickly grab a purple towel from the shelf and wrap it around you, shivering lightly at the cold. Grabbing a second towel you start to work on drying your hair; with it being so thick and long it can be a pain to dry.

You settle for lightly damp and fish out an oversized shirt as a make shift night gown, in your haste to go to bed. You’re about to get into bed when you realize your throat feels a bit dry. “Guess I’ll go grab a glass of water.” You leave the room and close the door behind you quietly, as to not wake Papyrus; he doesn’t get enough sleep as is. Being out in the hall you could faintly hear noises from one end; near Sans’s room. You start to feel worried. Sans also suffers from nightmares like you do, so you decide to check in on him; _he’d do the same for your right?_

You tip toe over to his door, noticing that it wasn’t latched; probably why you could hear sounds from it. You lightly push it open and peek in. A soft blue glow lit up the room and it wasn’t hard to find Sans; you feel your face heat up. The glow was coming from him, more specifically his magic. He was using it in a way you didn’t know he could. You bite your lip and swallow; your mouth was no longer dry. You watch as he lifts his hips off the bed into his hand. You were no stranger to human anatomy, but you knew so little about monsters and this was new. Sans has conjured up a penis, it has more girth than you were used to seeing and the length was about average. You open the door a bit more, to get a better view and carefully step in.

You weren’t expecting his trombone to be there, just barely catching it reflecting the light, and in an attempt to not step on it you lost your balance and face planted into the middle of the floor with a loud thud. _Smooth, very smooth._

“wha-?!” Sans had bolted upright and was now staring at you, using his magic to brighten the room. You can see him better now; he was wearing one of his loose t-shirts with a pair of boxers just barely hanging on his hips. His eyes were unfocused and half lidded, his face was tinted blue and was starting to sweat.

“Err.. uh…” you were at a loss for words. You lift your torso up with your arms, while trying to rack your brain for words. “heh…”

“you know, there’s no _ass_ cuse for peepin’ in one someone.” He chuckles. You realize what he means when you feel cold air touch your skin. You came into his room with just a t-shirt, you didn’t even put on panties since you were just going to hop right into bed; and here you are sprawled out in the middle of his room on his floor. You swear your face couldn’t get any redder.

“I, uh, there was a sound coming from here,” you sit up more and pull the shirt to cover you as best you could, “and, so I was, uhm, worried, and just wanted to make sure you… were okay…” you cover your face.

“is that all?” the tone of his voice changes but you don’t dare to look. You could hear him get off the bed and take steps towards you. You couldn’t answer, sure it started off that way but if that was the case you would have left after seeing, well, what you saw. You feel his fingers pry away your hands from your face. “sure you weren’t curious?” He let the word roll of his tongue, his gaze met yours. “bonely, even? maybe you were cravin’ more than just tha’ bone in your room? So you decided to help yourself to mine?” a wicked grin sweeps over his face. You bite your lip as you look away from his eyes and down at his _magic_.

Damn right you were curious, it’s not your fault at least one of the Skelebros always crashed your dates before so you never got a chance to be close to anyone else’s _member._ You had to settle for images on a screen or in a book. Looking at it now, you see that it’s pulsing, looks like it’s almost dripping. _Wonder what it tastes like._ You lick your lips.

“looks like i was right.” Sans grabs your chin, forcing your eyes to look at him again before pulling you into a kiss. It surprised you and you gasp into his mouth; taking the opening you gave him. You feel his tongue make its way into your mouth; exploring the area, tracing your teeth and dancing around with your tongue. You moan into his kiss, you could feel the heat go south. You try to nudge him away from you so you could take a breath. He moves back a bit. “feelin’ _breath_ less are we?”

“You’re not playing fair” you pout playfully and dramatically cross your arms.

“’ey, babe, all’s fair in love an’ war y’know?” he chuckles and moves to give you another kiss. You giggle at his speech; you’ve noticed him slurring his words. You allow the kiss but peek one eye open while you carefully touch the magic appendage. You place a finger right at the tip, feeling it pulse, it sent small sparks through the nerves of your fingers. You both gasped; his grip on you tightens. “whatcha think you’re doin’?”

“All’s fair in love and war right?” you mock against his teeth and wrap your hand around it. It was hot and felt a lot more solid than you expected; the sparks went off into your palm. You curiously let your hand stroke it, down slowly then back up a little faster; noticing it was becoming more slippery with each stroke.

“someone’s _hand_ sy tonight.” He whispers onto your lips before sliding his tongue along it.

“Guess you could say I’m just feeling _Frisk_ y tonight.” You purr back and press your lips to him while continuing the pace.  He tries to laugh but it comes more out a moan.

“that’s it” in a flash you were on his bed with him towering over you, dizzy and confused from the sudden movement. “we took a short cut” he mumbles into your ear.

“Sans,” his hands were now trailing over your shirt, tracing over your clavicle and breasts, “we were only like a foot away-ah!” his hands squeezes your breast. He lets his right hand to continue exploring you, trailing it down your stomach to the edge of your shirt, playing with the hem before letting his fingers go underneath it. You were hot and bothered but you could feel the butterflies in your stomach at how new this was for you.

“don’t care” and he presses you into another kiss. You take a sharp breath when you feel his fingers slide on your skin, tracing over your ribs. “waited too long already, didn’t want to wait any longer.” His kisses were hungry and sloppy now. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was about to eat you. Both of his hands were now around your waist, massaging and sliding up and down in a fluid motion. The touch feels good but it has a ticklish quality to it, you weren’t used to anyone else touching you. You can’t help but laugh and squirm under his touch, gasping for air between kisses.

“Sans?” you manage to ask between giggles and place your hands on his cheeks to hold him still to look at you. His eyes didn’t seem to be focusing on anything. As much as you love his affection, this is a lot to take in all at once; and he seems different. “Sans?” you ask again, lightly bumping your head into his, “looks like the lights are on but nobody’s home.” You smile trying to regain a normal pace of breathing. Looking into his eyes you can see them start to focus on your flushed appearance.

“Frisk?” he looks shocked and you let out a big laugh. _Just who did he think you were this whole time?_ His face blushes a deep blue and you see more sweat roll as he looks around to take in the scene.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with all that moaning and groaning, we're still not there! I'm sorry guys ^^" hopefully this is smutty enough to hold you over? I just like the idea of their first time taking it kind of slow, after all, Frisk although horny as hell can still be shy since she's a virgin in this.. the next chapter will have more foreplay and the main event though so stay determined!

“Looks like the lights are on but nobody’s home.” She smiles at you, then slowly lays her head back down, her eyes are full of warmth; well everything about her looks to be hot right now. This is new. Your fantasies of her weren’t usually this warm and fuzzy anymore. In fact, usually by now she’d be a hot and wet mess begging you to finish her off, so why was this any different..? _Oh shit._

“frisk?” you ask and she lets out a huge laugh. You can feel your face flush darker as you try to grasp what’s going on. Frisk’s hair is messy and spread out over your pillow, her face is flushed and lightly sweaty. Her breathing is faster than normal and you watch as her chest rises and falls. Her shirt is pushed up but still covering her chest, the fabric seems pretty thin; you can make out her features well through it. Her nipples were hard and you had to resist the urge to play with them, feeling your hands twitch. Taking a deep breath, you continue to let your eyes roam over her; taking in the sight of her bare stomach admiring the soft gathering of body fat she has.

You can feel the swell of magic as you continue looking at her. Your eyes now following the start of her pubic hair and hungrily wanting to see what lies just south of it, you can feel the drool in your mouth. Frisk shifts her thighs together, denying you the sight. You dart your eyes up at her, almost ready to complain but you see how embarrassed she is now and she’s awkwardly trying to avoid your eyes.  You’re moderately dressed leaning on top of her, hands placed on her hips and stomach. Your legs around hers, giving her a little room to move around. She fidgets again but this time her leg slides against your cock, a not so gentle reminder that you’re currently in _heat_ , and you bite back a moan.

“so, uh kiddo, what’s up?” you run a hand along the back of your skull, trying to think of something to say to relax this situation. Frisk turns to look at you, shyly at first.

“Well, by the looks of it, Sans, I’d say _you_.” She giggles; you can tell she’s less tense now.  You let out a chuckle.

“true enough,” you carefully climb off of her and roll onto your side to face her, adjusting your boxers as you do. You can’t really make the magic go away right now, this kind of magic is attuned to your feelings, and you are still wanting; but you couldn’t just force her into it. You lift a hand towards her face and tuck loose strands of hair behind her ears. “but i kind of meant, why are you here.” You wink and motion to your bed.

“That’s kind of a long story,” she fades off, looking away.

“i’ve got time” you fold your arms under your head to make your point. You feel her roll her eyes at you.

“I just wanted to get something to drink after my shower, and when I was in the hall, I thought I heard, uhm, you maybe crying, so I wanted to check in..” her face flushes and her voice falters, “but when I looked inside you were… uhm.. you…” you try not to laugh, after all you pretty much did the same thing to her the other night. Though you were a lot better at sneaking away afterwards; glancing over at her you see how flustered for words she is. _More innocent than I thought._ You close your eyes and focus on her voice.

“You were doing _that_ … and it was so new to me,” you feel her move on the bed, you assume she’s turning back to you. “ah! Sans, you fell asleep again didn’t you! I know I said it was a long story but you could at least stay awake to hear it” she presses a finger into your cheekbone and gives it a few pokes; you play along, not moving just letting out a soft snore. “well, whatever, lazybones…” she lets out a sigh but continues on, “I just wanted to know more… ” you feel her move again; her hand that was just poking you is now touching the vertebrae on your neck, softly tracing over the bones.

“I just want to understand you.” You feel another adjustment, her weight shifting closer to you. The hand you assume she is resting on holds your arm while the other is now gliding over your clavicle and sternum. You’re trying not to give away just what the touch is doing to you. You hear her swallow. “I just want to touch you, Sans.” You can feel your face giving away your composure as it flushes but you refuse to give in. Her hand is now tracing around your ribs, dipping in and out of the gaps every so often. You feel the sweat roll down your skull and hot breath warm up the fabric of your shirt. She stops tracing the pattern on your ribs to trail her fingers down your spine and reaches the band of your boxers. Your body tenses and you feel your breath hitch. _Holy F-_

“I mean, really, _feel_ you.” Her warm palm slides over the bulge you never released and you try not to buck into it. She’s careful just barely applying pressure to it, as if she’s testing the waters. “Sans?” her voice questions softly, but you ignore it, hoping by doing so would let her continue on. Her weight moves and lifts on the bed and you worry about if she’s trying to leave instead. That thought flees as you feel her warm thighs straddling you and her hands now back to the band of your boxers. You give out an involuntary shiver, as she pulls down the fabric freeing your member from its cloth prison.

“I just want to taste you” you feel her breath over it before placing her tongue to it. It was hot and wet and felt so good, you let out a low moan. Frisk then wrapped her soft lips around the tip, you couldn’t help but thrust your hips up some to meet her; making her take you in deeper than she expected. You could feel her mouth gasp around you, drool pouring down your shaft as she brought a hand to the base to steady herself. She pulls her mouth away places a kiss on the tip then wraps her lips around again and takes it into her mouth. Feeling her mouth tense and try to take as much as you in as possible, your hands grip at the pillow behind your head. You hear her moan, feel it vibrate around you as she repeats the motion faster, gripping the base of your erection more firmly. Her body squirms on top of yours, not holding herself up like she was before; letting her weight rest more on top of you.

“S-Sans…” her tone is breathy between the kisses and nibbles on your cock. You feel movement on your legs but you can’t quite make it out. Your hips move with her tongue as she licks down to the base then up over the tip. “I can’t keep taking it in, nhn…” she nibbles and sucks at the base, “you made it too big.. ah…” the movement on your legs has quickened and is wet? You couldn’t help yourself anymore, you peek an eye open to look, pleasure shooting through your bones at the sight. Her face was in your crotch, fully flushed, sweaty and a slobbery mess as she went down on you. _Fuck you’re beautiful_. She hasn’t noticed you looking. The rest of her was squished against you, you admire how her flesh and body fat lays and bunches against you. Her left hand was underneath her and you thought it looked uncomfortable. _Why would she lay like that?_

You watch as her shoulder bobs with her body, her hips joining in the motion as she moans into you. Turning your head slightly, you can see why now. She has her hand between her thighs, rapidly moving her palm and fingers into herself. _Dear god._ You let another moan escape through your teeth; she’s getting herself off while sucking you. You really can’t hold back anymore, this is too much.

“’s not me, ah, that made it, mmn… that big y’know.” You try to speak through moans, feeling this all and seeing it are starting to overwhelm you. She seems startled and stops moving when you speak.

“Sans! I-I, thought you were sleeping.” God you love that flushed face, those eyes that always look towards you with passion and lips that are just begging to be teased.

“heh heh, not even my lazy bones could sleep through _this_.” You buck your hips up softly causing your erection to rub against her lips and cheek.

“S-sorry, I know I shouldn’t have but-” you place a hand on her head, gently guiding her mouth to yours as you sit up; placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

“if i didn’t like it,” you move your other hand to her shoulder “i would’ve stopped ya already, but seein’ how great you’ve already made me feel.” Using your magic you lift her off of you, and change positions, so now she’s underneath you again. “let me return the favor.” You see her shiver and you grin.


	14. Frisky and Boned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this chapter is super long compared to what I normal want my chapters to be at. I try to aim for at least 1,000 words but no more than 1,500 and this is at 2,947 last I checked..
> 
> I hope it's smutty enough for those who wanted smut >///

 

* * *

 

“heh heh, not even my lazy bones could sleep through _this_.” Sans’s hips thrust upwards and his heat slides against your lips and cheeks effortlessly with how wet your mouth was. You feel yourself switch from arousal to panic within seconds and quickly look up at him confirming your fears. _He is awake._ You try to rack your brain for excuses but you really weren’t in any state to be properly thinking so you settle for the next best thing; confessing.

“S-sorry, I know I shouldn’t have but-” he places a hand on your head softly, letting it cup around to your chin before pulling you close to his face. _Oh god. Are we going to kiss? But I was just sucking on him, would he still want to kiss me after doing that? I mean my face is all wet I’m sure and-_ before you’re able to finish that thought you feel his teeth contact your lips without hesitation. It was a light touch compared to the kisses earlier and tasted almost sweet. _Guess so._

“if i didn’t like it,” he guides his other hand to your shoulder, “i would’ve stopped ya already, but seein’ how great you’ve already made me feel.” There’s a feeling in his eyes you recognized; mischievous. Not a moment after you feel your breath catch in your throat, a familiar chill sweep over you, and you know that your soul was just turned blue. It’s not something you can really get used to, having what you were used to for gravity suddenly be changed. When Papyrus does it you tend to feel more weighted down but when it comes to Sans, you knew he had you at his mercy; and boy does he like to show it.

Your body is weightless and his magic lifts you off of him and he moves off to the side of the bed before placing you down on your back. You can’t take your eyes off that smile that he has, the overall look on his face has you mesmerized. You can still feel your heart racing; still feel how hot your body is even under the chill of his magic. You don’t know what he has planned so you just stare at him, almost breathless, waiting. He releases the magical hold on your soul.

“let me return the favor.” As if you could get any hotter, you involuntarily shiver at the thought of his words turning into actions. You watch his grin grow wider as he leans over you, moving his face close to yours again. He moves his mouth to your ear and then stills, not saying anything just breathing. Each breath causes your nerves to spike, sending shivers over your skin. You feel him chuckle against you, enjoying how your body is reacting to him. You can feel the air gain a chill beside you and before you could realize it you feel something warm and wet slide along the line of your chin sending sparks across you. He repeats the motion back up, tasting your skin and gives out a pleasant purr.

“i could just eat you up.” He’s moved in front of your face now, his eyes were half lidded again and face flushed. His tongue hanging out between teeth and his jaw, its liquid in appearance but you know that it has a solid feel to it. “maybe i should.” He closes the distance between your mouths, running the tongue over your lips and you part them for him, hungry for the kiss. Your tongue swirls with his, in a dance that sends tingles through your veins. You could become addicted to this. His hand cups the back of your neck gently massaging the tissue there. It’s nice and relaxing and you hum into the kiss. The boney fingers work their way to your breasts to continue the massage while he lays kiss after kiss onto you.

You’re starting to feel dizzy and need to pull away to breathe. Pulling your mouth away to gasp for air, you hear another chuckle from the skeleton. “if you had enough there, i’ll find another place to kiss.” He starts back at your neck, licking and nibbling the skin. Your body twitches upward with the pleasure it’s bringing you to have his mouth and hands work on your body. Your body is hot, too hot. Although the fabric of your shirt is thin, it’s not helping you right now. You start to try to tug on the fabric but with Sans on you, the effort is futile. You push him a little to get his attention.

“Need… Off... NOW.” You manage between breathes and try to sit up. Sans backs up a bit and you feel his eyes stare at you while you grab the bottom hem of your shirt. Trying to ignore the burning heat on your face and butterflies in your stomach you slowly pull up the shirt; revealing more of your skin to him. Hoping you didn’t look too awkward while doing so. Feeling a bit daring you look into his eyes; which were searching all over the newly exposed flesh. You could feel it burning into your skin. His face has turned even darker, his eyes glowing brighter. _Are those… hearts?_ You see him swallow hard and take a deep breath.

“god frisk!” he practically tackles you back into the pillows. Sans doesn’t hesitate to bring his mouth to your breasts. You feel his tongue slide over then wrap back around your hardening nipple. He brings a hand to your other breast, teasing the nipple between boney fingers to match the pattern of his mouth. Tasting and squeezing the fatty mounds on your chest. You moan and arch your back into his touch. You can’t help but wonder how he’s so good at this. Your arousal builds and starts to pool in your groin. You rub your thighs together hoping that contact would be enough; it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Sans pulls away from your breasts and slowly trails his eyes and hands down your stomach to the start of your pubic hair. His fingers trace small patterns on the skin and hair slowly and your hips won’t stay still. His head is almost between your thighs, you can feel his breath against your skin, making you more sensitive. You bite down on your lip when his fingers start to trace lower but they always come back up. He chuckles but keeps the pattern going.

“Sans…” you growl at him, frustrated with his little game of teasing you. He looks up at you, with an innocent smile.

“something wrong?” you can see him fight back a laugh at the glare you give him.

“You know what.” You buck your hips a bit to prove a point.

“hmm, can’t say i do, is he a knew neighbor?” You roll your eyes. _Screw it._ If he wasn’t going to give you what you wanted you’d take it yourself. You bring your hand down past his, with fingers on either side of your clit you start to move your hand in slow circles while applying a small pressure. The friction was what you needed; it sent all the right signals through your body. You lean your head back and closes your eyes like usual; letting the slow buildup of pleasure take its course letting out small moans as you go. “damn, frisk…” you feel his hands part your thighs more before sliding under them, as if he was going to hold them in place.

You lift your head up to look at him. Sans was watching your hand move, his tongue hanging out and dripping; he was clearly enjoying the show you’re putting on for him. You feel your body get hotter with him watching you, with that lusty expression on his face. Your fingers pick up the pace some more, and if he wasn’t holding your hips so securely you would have thrusted into his face. The familiar buildup to your orgasm approaching you let your head fall back again. Haven quickened the pace and being able to feel his breath against your wet folds, you tip over the edge.

“Sans!” you moan out through harsh breathes while convulsing and twitching through your climax. Breathing heavy you remove your hand and let it fall limply beside you. Your orgasm was stronger than usual but you didn’t normally have this kind of build up to one. A spare bone alone in your bedroom is hardly a substitute to having Sans right in front of you. You try to come down from your high, when you feel his tongue run up along your vagina, lingering around your clit. You were still sensitive and the action caused you to twitch. He repeats the motion down then back up. “Sans…” you gasp out.

“yeah?” you can feel his mouth move as he spoke, you tried to reply but only an incoherent sounds forms as he let the tip of his tongue trace around your entrance, slowly dipping in and out. “pretty sure callin’ out my name while you cum in front of my face is an invitation kiddo. plus who’d be able to resist, when such a wonderful treat is right in front of you.” He lets his tongue slide farther in, swirling it around as he goes. You want to thrust but his hands holding you won’t allow it. Sans slowly pulls it out, then thrusts it back in faster, slowly pulls out again, letting the actions repeat.  “you taste so great.” He mumbles between thrusts.

You look away embarrassed and moan out, once again feeling the pleasure build as his magic curls inside you. He moves his head away and looks up at you, and you try not to pout at the now empty feeling now inside you. There’s a small amount of time where he hasn’t moved so you turn to look. Sans smiles widely when you make eye contact; you see that he has two of his fingers, coated in blue magic, positioned in front of your entrance. Slowly he lets them enter you, spreading you apart in a wonderful fashion, never breaking eye contact. You couldn’t help but let out another moan and thrust into his touch, taking in more of his fingers than he intended you to. “someone’s eager.”

You ignore the comment and focus on rebuilding the pleasure, thrusting your hips to meet his fingers. You can hear how wet you are and feel how easy his fingers slide in an out of you. Sans stops your hips and you shoot him a look. He runs his tongue across his teeth, then across three fingers, two of which were just inside you. “now, now, if you plan on takin’ this,” he thrusts his erection against your thigh, “ then i need ya to be able to take three of these,” he wiggles the fingers to you before placing them back to your opening. Tracing over it before sliding the fingers inside; you’re forced to take a sharp breath at the sensation. He’s spreading you wider than you’re used to. His pace is slow, allowing you to take the needed time to adjust and once you have you give out a small whimper and nod; wanting him to go faster.

“sure thing” he picks up speed and curls his fingers while he thrusts, occasionally rubbing your g-spot and causing an extra moan and thrust from you. You see the light in his eyes glow brighter as he lets out a laugh. “looks like i found something good” he rubs his fingers against it again, delighted with your reaction. Your heart is racing and you can feel the sweat on your body with each thrust of his hand, once again your orgasm is close, you feel your body tensing up for it.

“D-don’t… S-stop” you beg, and watch him run his tongue over his smile.

“you got it babe,” he leans in closer to you, brings his mouth to your ears, “now hurry and cum for me.” His words send shivers across you, successfully tipping you over and your senses are flooding with white pleasure. You squeeze your eyes shut at the feeling. You feel it shoot through your veins, you curl your toes and arch your back while you spasm underneath him. He nuzzles his teeth into your neck gently, as you come down from the high. Taking fast and sharp breaths, willing air into your lungs, so you can focus, you feel Sans shift you around. Looking up at him through half lidded eyes, you see his flushed face grinning at you. He has positioned his cock in front of you, the tip is dripping, begging to be inside. “now, uh, we don’t have to, of course, but i really want ya. so, uhm, ready?” he winks, and you give him a tired smile before placing a hand on the side of his skull. You were already pretty spent, from two great orgasms, but you did want him. You really want him to feel good too.

“ _cum_ on lazybones,” you wink, “take me to th- _ah_ ” he thrusts suddenly, cutting you off and leaving you to moan out. You’re thankful he had used three fingers to try to stretch you, but you wonder if four would have been better. He fills you entirely, it’s hot and hard, you feel the magic sending sparks inside you. His motion stops and you hear him let out a sharp breath.

“that’s, uh, my line” he speaks between breaths and runs a hand across the back of his skull. You laugh and pull him into a kiss, it seems like it’s been to long since you two did. The kiss deepens, “ready?” he mumbles into your lips, you let out a breathy ‘yeah’ and he slowly pulls his length out of you, leaving just the tip. Your body is still sensitive and each inch that moves inside you sends you twitching in a painfully delight way. Sans seems to notice and stops moving. “’ey, don’t force yourself, we can stop-” you roughly press a kiss on him.

“ _Please_ , Sans, I don’t want you to stop.” You pled with him. This was something you’ve waited for, for so long; fantasied and dreamt about for years. You feel him shiver on top of you. _He seems to like it when you beg._ You attempt to thrust your hips, “please. Move.” You bite your lip after the last word. _Did he get bigger?_ You were hoping it’d be enough to make him give in; and he does.

“do you have any _idea_ , what you do to me?” he pulls out and thrusts harshly back in, you throw your head back as he continues.

“N-no, why don’t you, ah! Show me” you manage to get out. You hear a low growl from him as his thrusts gain intensity, his pace rushed and you have a hard time finding the rhythm. His member is sliding delightfully inside you, rubbing against your g-spot again; your moans are growing more frequent and loud. Sans’s hand covers your mouth.

“n-not too loud.. paps will wake.” You try to bite back your moans but it doesn’t work, you decide to suck in his fingers to muffle your voice. Nibbling and swirling your tongue around them, drooling all over them and down your chin. “f-fuck, frisk. that’s a good look for you…” you can’t imagine how you look, but good isn’t anywhere close to what you’d call it. You enjoy the sounds coming from him, taking pleasure in his pleasure and soon you can no longer take it; your senses being filled to the brim. The sight of him, hearing his moans, feeling him inside you, the taste of his boney fingers, and the scent of his sweat; you close your eyes letting it overwhelm you.

“Sans, I’m-”

“yeah, me too.” He thrusts hard and deep and you give in again to your lust. It’s intense and you can’t help but cry out, eyes scrunched, toes curled, your hands holding on to him tightly as you cum. You feel your insides tense around him, squeezing him as you feel your orgasm come to an end. He quickly pulls out of you, and with a rough stroke along his member you see him cum on top of you. The warm buzzing fluid splatters messily across your stomach and chest. Sans is holding himself up but leaning over you, breathing heavy, his head just above yours before turning to lay beside you. You watch as his cum, slides along the curves of your body. Curious, you run your fingers in it; it’s sticky and more fluid like but still sends small tingles in your nerves. It slowly starts to fade away and you get confused. Sans chuckles beside you and places a hand in yours. “it’s just magic, so it fades away with the rest of it.” He motions towards his pelvis, and you notice the blue ecto-dick that was just inside you is gone now too. You must have pouted because he laughs again than rolls you over so he can wrap his arms around you and pulls up a blanket for you two. “sorry, kiddo, bonezone is closed for the night. think it’s time for some rest.”

“alright, good night Sans.” You let out a soft sigh and snuggle against him and the blanket. Your body was heavy but very satisfied; you hope Sans is too. You can hear him snore behind you and you laugh quietly. You close your eyes and before you know it, you’ve fallen fast asleep in Sans’s arms.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This chapter contains non-con naughty times, Flowey (and vine tentacles) and some bad feels! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ THAT KIND OF STUFF THEN YOU WILL WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND JUST READ CHAPTER 16 WHEN IT'S DONE! 
> 
> THIS IS JUST TO SHOW THAT FRISK HASN'T LEFT THE BAD ENDINGS BEHIND AND IS STILL TRYING TO COPE WITH IT.  
> \-------------------------------

You jolt up on the bed, the muscles in your body are tense. Your breathing was still rapid as you looked around the room. You were in Sans’s room, on his bed; you turn to look beside you, expecting to see Sans. All that was there was his favorite hoodie, it looked worn and faded; but he would always wear it so that wasn’t alarming. Everything was in its place in the room, besides Sans himself. You get off the bed and see that you were fully clothed; a loose hoodie and one of your skirts. _Sans must have dressed me._ Since he wasn’t in his room, he must be downstairs; you turn the handle on the door and walk into the hallway.

The house was still and extremely quiet. _Papyrus must have gone out_. You walk towards the stairs and notice the picture frames on the wall were taken down. You place your hand on the railing of the stairs as you walk down them. Reaching the end of the stairs you lift your hand off but notice it’s covered in dust; you brush it onto your skirt. _When was the last time we cleaned?_ You continue to look around the house, for any signs of Sans but you couldn’t find any. The living room was a no go, and he wasn’t in the kitchen. You hear the front door open while you were in the kitchen. You hurry back into the living room to greet whoever was at the door.

Except, no one was; curiously, you step outside. Looking up and down the street for anyone, but no one was there. You called out; but no one came. You could feel your pulse rate quicken; the neighborhood wasn’t this quiet. You start to walk down to the end of the street to a small undeveloped lot of grass and gravel. Most of the kids in the neighborhood played with Papyrus here; they built a small fort as a home base. You walk up to it and call out again, but no one is here. You decide to try the other end of the street, but when you were walking back, you trip on something, unable to regain your balance you fall. Rubbing your elbows and knees that you landed on you look to see what you tripped on.

Wrapped around your ankle was a… a thick green vine? You panic and try to pull your leg out of the vine but it’s held securely. You try to rip off the vine with your hands, but it was no use. You hear a low laugh behind you. Startled by it, you turn your head to see as gasp out at the familiar figure when you do. Standing in front of you was Flowey, with a wicked grin on his face.

“Howdy!”  His laugh continues as he sees the fear on your face. “What’s wrong?” his expression is now twisted. “Weren’t you expecting me?” More vines grow out of the earth around you and wrap around your arms, waist and other leg, lifting you up in the process. You struggle against the vines, but to no use, again you’re being held at someone else’s mercy. 

“What are you doing here?” you glare at him trying to calm yourself but his laughter sent chills through you.

“Why so angry? I’m just here to get what I deserve.” His expression softens and reminds you of someone you once knew, your glare fades. “Don’t I get a happy ending too?”

“Asriel..?” you whisper, your heart aches. You didn’t want to leave him down there, but you didn’t have a choice right?

“Plus I brought you gifts!” his smile wasn’t happy, but you don’t stare too long when you see what he meant by ‘gifts’. Coming into your view was Papyrus and Sans, they’re entangled in vines; woven in and out of their bones and clothes.

“H-human…”

“Frisk…”

They were clearly in pain, Papyrus is on the verge of tears and Sans… you were horrified. A vine had worked its way through his skull, creeping in and out of his left eye socket and jaw. It was an awful sight to see, you turn away and you had to fight back your own tears.  “Aww! Now, now, don’t look like that!” a small vine lifts your chin back towards them, followed by another laugh, “You can save them. Just. Do. As. I. Say.” His grin is wicked again, the vines holding them tighten and you see them wince in pain. You nod in agreement, _whatever it takes._ “How great! I can tell how much you three just _love_ each other. I wonder how far that goes…”

“frisk! you don’t have to do this!” Sans calls out to you, “don’t worry ab-” his words are cut off by a grunt of pain as Flowey tightens his grip again.

“FLOWEY! PLEASE! WE’RE FRIENDS!” Papyrus’s voice was shaking as he calls out.

“Hehe, that’s why we’re doing this,” that creepy grin never leaves his face, “we’re all going to bond and play so nice together!”

The vine that lifted your chin, works it away around your neck before sliding against your lips. You pinch your lips together trying to avoid the contact. The tip of it forces its way past your lips and meets with your teeth, not wanting to give it access you avoid the urge to try to bite down it. The vine tightens around your neck and you gasp out; the tip makes its way in, wrapping around and pulling at your tongue. You try to pull your tongue back into your mouth so you can now bite the vine off when you hear a _tsk tsk tsk_.

“Now Frisk, you wouldn’t be thinking of doing something against my wishes would you? I couldn’t imagine you doing so knowing… What. Might. Happen. To. _Them_.” The words are aggressive and you watch as Flowey slams them into the ground before lifting them back up; bringing them closer to you. Letting the tears fall from your eyes and glaring at Flowey, you relax your tongue, letting the vine play with it. It squeezes and slides along it, you assume to mimic another tongue; the tip of the vine is now exploring the rest of your mouth starting along the top. Rubbing circles on the sensitive area while the rest of the vine squeezes and continues to pull at your tongue. Your glare falters when the vine decides to dip into the back of your throat and you gag on it; gaining a pleasant hum from Flowey.

“Did they not train you yet?” he laughs as he repeats the motion. “Golly, being such a nice friend that I am, guess little old me will do it!” More stray vines have appeared, some with thorns, and are moving around you pulling at your clothes in an attempt to rip them. You struggle and try to pull away but stop suddenly when one whips across your ass causing you to shriek. “Stay. Still.” You whimper in response as the pain slowly dulls and let the vines shred the clothing from you. Your face is flushed; you’re very self-conscious and embarrassed. The vines leave you naked and bound for the three of them to see; you try to cover up by squeezing your thighs together and using your arms to cover your chest but the vine’s grip was too tight. You hear Flowey tsk again before the vine slaps across your bare ass, again causing you to scream. It’s so much stronger without the skirt.

“I said to stay still, you must really like to be punished. What do you two think?” You look at the brothers; Sans has blue blush stained on his cheeks, mouth open and panting, his eye has a faint blue glow but the vine is straining his magic still, and Papyrus has shut his eyes, small tears in the corners, his cheekbones glowing faintly with an orange hue. “Papyrus, open your eyes silly, you’re going to miss the show.” Papyrus shakes his head, refusing. “I suppose it would be hard to see from this distance anyway, here, I’ll help you!” He moves Papyrus forward almost slamming his body into yours but stops so you two are just inches away. You can feel the heat from him and hear small whimpers.

“Pappy…” you mumble through the vines; you want to reach out, to comfort him and tell him it’ll be okay. He opens his eyes when you speak and you see his right eye faintly glowing orange making the small tears glisten. His face flushes more as he looks over your uncovered flesh, watching as the vine continues to thrust back and forth into your mouth. The heat from him grows and you notice a small amount of drool about to drip from his jaw.

“You can do whatever you want Papyrus! This is how her training will work; she does what we want or there will be a punishment. Hehe, and who knows, she might not be the only one punished.” You want to glare over at Flowey but you can’t look away from Papyrus, he looks torn, unable to decide his thoughts.

“I’M SORRY…” You watch as he summons an orange tongue and leans towards you; licking up along your chin and trailing it towards your mouth, tasting the saliva that was dripping out. Flowey hums in approval and removes the vine from your mouth but leaves it wrapped around your neck; as extra insurance you’ll obey. Papyrus slides the tongue along your lips before pressing it into your mouth. He lets out a small moan as he explores, sliding it over all your teeth, the roof of your mouth, before using it to taste your tongue. As much as you couldn’t stand this situation you couldn’t help but feel aroused as his magic explores you. You find yourself trying to bring him closer, wanting to press your lips against him, wanting any form of affection and comfort. You feel the vines grip loosen allowing you two a little more freedom. Papyrus seems to relax a little, be it from you trying to kiss back or Flowey not holding so tightly, you were thankful none the less.

 Letting your eyes drift away from the tall skeleton, you notice that Flowey is pretty close to your faces, watching the tongues mingle together. His eyes are more focused on that, than what the rest of you is doing, so you look past him. Sans still looks flushed and bothered, but you notice the vine that was woven in his eye sockets is gone and you can see his eye light up with magic. Flowey must have also loosened the hold over him. You see Flowey being suddenly pulled away from you two. From the shock of the event, you and Papyrus are dropped from the vines; landing with a hard crash onto the ground. You had closed your eyes while falling and go to open them now, worried you landed on Papyrus; but when you do you’re very confused.

You can feel the sunlight warm the skin on your face. You sit up as you take in your surroundings. You are wearing a plaid sun dress, your shoes were off to your side and you were sitting on a blanket on a grassy hill with a few trees in the distance. There was a small lake and beach, where you could see a small family of ducks swimming along. All of what happened before, just another nightmare; you breathe a sigh of relief. You smile and continue looking around. On the blanket with you was an open basket; you could see a few Tupperware containers full of spaghetti and bottles of ketchup inside along with plates and silverware. You then realize what’s missing; the brothers.

“Hello, where’d you guys go?”  You stand up and slip on your shoes and walk around the area. The grassy plain was pretty bare, you’re sure you would have seen them if they were there. So you head over to the trees and lake. As you walk over to the beach, you see a red cloth blowing behind a trunk of a tree. _Papyrus!_ You quicken your pace over to him, and notice the sand on the beach is really white; whiter than any sand you’ve seen and the air felt cooler than before as you turn to the other side of the tree. To your surprise, it wasn’t Papyrus but Sans; holding his brothers scarf. You resist the urge to run to him; his eyes were lifeless and stop you in your tracks.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming…” your pulse rises and your heart sinks, “on days like these, kid’s like you…” You knew these words, the lines he was saying to you now. You glance around yourself in a panic, the warm beach and picnic you were just at were gone; replaced with a harsh cold and snow, the trees were now pillars from the judgement hall. You turn back to look at Sans, the scarf in his hands was tattered and torn; it had taken quite the beating. Even without the light in his eyes, you could feel them staring at you with intensity.

“Sans.” You manage breathe out; you need to stop him before-

“Should be burning in hell.” His eyes flash and you feel the overwhelming hold of his magic on your soul. You grasp your chest and try to protect your head as he slams you down into the ground roughly then pulls you back up. The pain rang through your body and you couldn’t bring any air into your lungs right away.

“S-sans!” you gasp and reach out a hand to him, “I-” there were sharpened bones around him; you started to shake with fear. Within seconds they start to charge towards you. You squeeze your eyes closed, tears pooling at the ends. In a desperate plea, you call out for help. “Pappy!” you wait for the impact of the bones, knowing that they would tear easily through your body; but they don’t. You peak your eyes open, and see Sans’s lifeless stare, and the bones just inches away from piercing you.

“you’re kind of a freak aren’t you?” his expression is twisted, “calling out for him, even after you k i l l  e d h i m.” his speech slowed down and the words echo in your ears. You can’t contain the tears anymore, letting them drip down your face. You wouldn’t hurt Papyrus. You love him. You love every moment you two spent together; your awkward first date, the cooking lessons, practicing attacks, solving puzzles, watching reruns of Mettaton’s shows, just talking and laughing together.

“No! Sans, I-” you couldn’t finish the sentence; Sans was merciless and finished the attack he started. The pain you feel as they tear through your flesh and muscle was indescribable. He let go of you, and your body fell fast and landed with a heavy thud. You felt as though you were on fire, as you try to breathe through broken lungs, coughing with each forced breath. You lay there in the pool of your own blood, wanting to scream in agony. You see Sans start to walk towards you through your wincing eyes. You can hear him scoff once he came close to you.

“still alive, eh? you sure are _determined_.” You want to call out, want to run away but you can’t. All you can do is just lie there, trying to breathe. His face isn’t showing an emotion anymore, and he has summoned more bones. You no longer had the strength to keep your eyes open, and you let them fall closed, leaving yourself to his fate. “if we’re really friends… you won’t come back.”

\---------------------------------*Switching POV*---------------------------------

You wake up suddenly when you hear a shriek and feel a quick and harsh weight climb over you and with a loud bang right after. You lean off your pillow and glance over to the noise, eyes going wide with what you saw. Frisk is still naked and is scrambling on the ground, tears streaming down her face as she bundles herself into a ball. You swiftly climb out of the bed and start to walk over to her.

“frisk?” you speak softly, her eyes look at you for a moment, before going wide.

“N-no! Stay Away! Stop!” she starts to scream and tries to back away from you, only to slam into the wall.

“hey kiddo, calm down.” You try to give a patient smile and reach out your hand.

“No! Please! Don’t hurt me!” she throws her hands up in a defense while she cries. Your heart drops at the sight. _Was her nightmare that bad?_ You continue to look at her, she looks smaller and more fragile than you remember, she’s shaking and sobbing; you don’t notice the loud footsteps coming from the hall until the door slams open and Papyrus bursts in.

“BROTHER! WHAT’S GOING ON? THERE WAS YELLING AND THUDS” he yells while running into the room but he stops when he sees you two. You wonder what it looks like to him; Frisk a naked crying mess and you standing above her with your hand outstretched in her direction. You’re worried he’s going to misunderstand. Soft blush comes to his cheekbones, but he slowly heads towards Frisk and leans down to her. “Frisk…” he spoke softly, just loud enough to get her attention; she turns to him.

“Pappy?” she barely manages between sobs.

“IT IS OKAY, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!” he speaks to her with his usual confidence. Frisk wastes no time and clings to him and he wraps his hands around her gently.  You notice the blush grow darker as his hands adjust on her, cupping her ass, pressing her chest and head against him as he picks her up effortlessly. He lightly rocks her while telling her to breathe, whispering that everything is okay and it was just a bad dream to her. You can see how much he cares for her, after all he used to do the same for you; but the scene makes you feel lonely and unneeded.

Frisk’s cries have turned into small sniffles and shaky breaths and you feel your body lighten. You take steps towards them and Papyrus gives you a gentle smile. Once close enough you carefully place a hand on Frisk’s shoulder.

“frisk? you okay now kiddo?” your voice is shaky and nervous, you don’t want to upset her again. She doesn’t look at you but you can see her nod. You let out a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding in. With a quick glance around the room, you locate your hoodie and bring it over to cover her up with it. “hey, paps, mind helping her into her shower? i think it’ll help her calm down the rest of the way.”

“THAT IS A GOOD IDEA.” He carries her out of the room and after a little while you hear the water turn on. You let out a sigh and run your hand across the back of your skull. This is not how you wanted ‘the morning after’ to go. It was going to be happy, filled with laughs and you were hoping more kisses. You walk around the room looking for her nightgown and notice two red boots standing back in the door way. Looking away from your search, you notice Papyrus staring at you. _Looks like he has something to say._

“sup bro?” you ask casually.

“SANS, WHAT HAPPENED AND UHM,” his gaze looks away as his cheeks flush “WHY WASN’T SHE WEARING ANYTHING?” you try not to laugh, not that anything was actually funny, but with relief of the tension you had. You went back to your search and found it crumpled in a ball by the bed; you pick it up, holding it with both hands towards Papyrus.

“kind of a long story, but _shirt_ version is things got a little out of _hand_.” And you drop the shirt to the ground and wink.

“SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!” he stomps his feet in unison with the water shutting off in the other room.

“now, now, calm _gown_ bro, just trying to _lift_ the mood.”  You chuckle and pick up the night gown again as he groans and face palms. You hear a phone go off in the background for a few seconds before it’s answered. You know you’ll tell him about what happened last night with Frisk eventually, but right now you wanted to keep making sure she is back to normal. There’s a soft knock on the door and you both turn to look; Frisk is standing there, her hair still dripping, the towel around her neck, wearing one of her sweaters, and a pair of shorts with leggings. Her face is pink and you can’t decide if it’s from the shower or if she’s embarrassed.

“I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m going to go shopping with Alphys for a while today, but I’ll be back for dinner.” Her voice is soft and you resist the urge to run to her and hold her.

“sounds like a good idea.” You smile.

“YES! HAVE FUN HUMAN!” She gives a small wave as she turns to leave, and you both wave goodbye back. After you hear the front door close Papyrus turns to you and gives you a stern look. “WELL?”

You let out a sigh, sit down on your bed and motion for Papyrus to join you. Once he does you turn to him and start telling him a mildly censored version of the night and what was going on before he walked in the room.

 


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the blog!  
> http://friskyandbonelyau.tumblr.com/
> 
> For fun extras.

 

* * *

 

You scream out as your body jumps awake, frantically looking through tears around you to see where you are. You see Sans besides you and feel adrenaline course through you as you fill with panic. _I need to get away._ The only way out was over, and you quickly try to climb; clumsily though and end up putting a lot of weight on him and you can hear a grunt of pain. It doesn’t stop you as you try to get away, your legs were too weak to hold you and you fall down, now scrambling to the other side of the room while you cry. You can hear him shuffle on the bed and you curl into a ball. You hear footsteps coming towards you.

“frisk?” his voice is soft, like the Sans you love, you look up at him. His eyes are dark and he’s not grinning. _It’s not him!_

“N-no! Stay away! Stop!” you yell at him and frantically try to back away. Your head slams into the wall and you can feel the dull pain from the contact. You can’t take your eyes away from him, you’re trapped here.

“hey kiddo, calm down.” He grins and raises a hand towards you. _No No No, he’s going to summon the bones!_

“No! Please! Don’t hurt me!” you cry out and throw your hands around yourself, a weak defense but it’s all you have. You can’t stop your tears from streaming down your face and your body shakes with fear. _Oh god he’s going to kill me again! Sans I wouldn’t hurt him! I love him! I love you! I…_

“Frisk…” _That’s Papyrus’s voice!_ You turn towards it.

“Pappy?” you choke out between your sobs.

“IT IS OKAY, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!” his voice is full of confidence and care. You don’t waste a moment; you desperately cling to him, needing to feel his contact to know he was real. Papyrus wraps his arms around you in a gentle hug. For the first time in a while you feel like you’re finally able to get air into your lungs. He adjusts his hands to get a better grip on you before lifting you up, cradling you in his arms. You can’t help but feel small and helpless, while you cry into his chest. He gently rocks you and you hear him telling you to just breathe, he whispers that everything is okay, that it was just a bad dream. With him comforting you, you finally start to be able to calm down; trying to take deep breaths that end up being shakier than you want. You feel a cool hand on your shoulder and resist the urge to tense up.

“frisk? you okay now kiddo?” Sans voice is shaky and you can feel the nervousness. You know now, that everything before was just another nightmare, but you can’t bring yourself to look at him just yet. You manage to give a small nod; you hear a deep sigh from him and you feel guilty. It wasn’t his fault you had a nightmare about him and yet you had treated him like a _beast_. How could he forgive you after that? The feeling of cloth being draped over you pulls you from your train of thoughts. “hey, paps, mind helping her into her shower? i think it’ll help her calm down the rest of the way.” You feel your eyes tear up again. _Even after I..?_

“THAT IS A GOOD IDEA.” Papyrus turns and starts to leave while still carrying you; not having any strength to carry yourself, you’re thankful.  You know you’re not light so you can’t help but be in awe when he adjusts to hold you in one arm to open the door to your bedroom with his other. “PLEASE PARDON MY INTRUSION.” You giggle softly; he’s just too sweet. He walks through the room into your bathroom, turns the light on and you realize how long it’s been since you picked up in here; you had quite a bit of dirty clothes and panties lying on the floor near the hamper just not in it.

You feel your face flush as he gently sits you on top the toilet seat and you feel the cold porcelain on your skin. _Skin?_ You look and notice the only thing you have on you is one of Sans’s hoodies and it isn’t covering much since it was just laying on you. You forgot about the night you had previously with Sans and that meant during your freak out you were naked. Papyrus had hugged you and held you while you were a naked sobbing mess. You can feel your face flush darker and turn look at Papyrus.

He was busy turning on the water and adjusting the temperature for you. You notice the orange blush on his cheeks and smile. So your naked figure did do something to him; it makes you feel a bit better. He starts to move away from the shower and you stand up and start to walk over letting the hoodie fall from your shoulders. You wrap your arms around him in a gentle hug and lean your head against his back. He doesn’t move while you hold him but you hear him clear his throat.

“H-HUMAN, THE WATER IS AT A MOST DESIRABLE TEMPERATURE. IT WOULD BE BEST TO GET IN NOW.” You feel him start to turn around so you let go and take a step back; he extends a hand towards you but his eyes are avoiding you. You accept his offer to help you into the tub; after you’re in he quickly runs away and you let out a soft laugh. You couldn’t help but feel so loved.  You let the water warm you up and sigh as you rub the water off of your face; thinking back to last night you frown. You could’ve had a really sweet morning waking up next to Sans, you might have been able to kiss him more, hold him more or maybe he would have held you.

You sigh again letting the thoughts drift away as you wash your hair and body, wanting to hurry and get out. Once you were done you turn off the water and step out reaching for a towel. There’s only one left, you’re going to have to do laundry soon. You quickly pat yourself dry and attempt to dry your hair; the towel was already too damp so you’ll have to settle with wet hair for a while. You walk out of the bathroom and throw the towel on your bed while you go to your dresser to pick out clothes. Opening the top drawer you pull out a pair of panties and put them on. Your phone buzzes on your nightstand before the melody to ‘I ship it’ starts to play.

You smile and hum along with it as you walk over to the phone and answer the call.

“So what’s the sitch?” you hear a mild laugh on the line.

“Just wanted to see if you’re free to hang out for a while,” You can still hear Alphys’s smile, you’re filled with joy that since her time on the surface and with Undyne she has managed to overcome her stutter and talk normally with you now.

“I don’t have anything planned, what were you thinking?” you wedge the phone to your ear with your shoulder as you go back to picking out clothes. You really need to do laundry, you’re down to a few sweaters and out of skirts; shorts and leggings will have to do.

“I figured we could go to the mall and check out the new releases of anime and figurines.” You were a huge fan of anime but it didn’t compare to Alphys, but checking out new stuff together was always great; she knew how to pick out the best ones.

“That sounds like a lot of fun, we haven’t done that in a while; plus I need to get the next season of One Piece for Papyrus.”

“Sounds good, meet up within an hour?”

“Sure thing, see you then.” You smile and hang up after exchanging good byes. Throwing on your clothes and double checking you have everything in your purse, you give yourself a quick once over in the mirror; casual cute is a good look on you. You attempt to dry more of your hair as you walk out of the room to let the brothers know your plans. Giving up again you let the towel hang around your neck and knock softly on Sans’s door when you approach. It looks like you interrupted something between Sans and Papyrus; Sans almost looked thankful and Papyrus seemed annoyed. They both turn to look at you and you feel flush as their eyes are on you; after all it wasn’t that long ago when you were a naked mess in front of them both. You take a deep breath.

“I just wanted to let you guys know that I’m going to go shopping with Alphys for a while today, but I’ll be back for dinner.” Your voice is quieter than you had intended and makes you want to blush more at your lack of confidence. Looking at them you can see the concern and care in their eyes.

“sounds like a good idea.” Sans smiles at you, it seems genuine.

“YES! HAVE FUN HUMAN!” Normally one of them would have questioned the outing at least a little bit, curious of what you’d be picking up, where you’re going or how you’re getting there, but they seem to be distracted; you really must have interrupted something between them. You decide to give them a small wave goodbye and watch them wave back as you turn to leave the room.

After descending down the stairs you stop by the laundry room to drop off the towel you had in its proper bin. Heading back into the living room you walk over to the door and put on your boots and head out of the house, locking the door behind you. You take in a large breath, feeling the chilled air fill your lungs and check the time with your phone; it’s noon, better start walking. The mall is at least a half hour walk away but you enjoy walking and looking at the scenery as you go.  The town you live in is a joyous mix of architecture from the underground and aboveground; though the town’s residences were mostly monsters. It has a large variety of shops and businesses along with schools and care centers. Toriel manages one of the schools, and thinking back on it now, you’re surprised that she still agreed to home school you with her busy schedule.

A few busy streets and back alley short cuts later, you approach the MTT Shopping District in all its glory. The MTT Mall was three stories filled with various hobby shops, salons, clothing boutiques and restaurants. It pretty much was a one stop shop. You walk through the large parking lot, saying hello to a few familiar faces and make your way through the large double doors of the main entrance. Down the short hallway you make your way into the food court; you send Alphys a text.

*Hey I’m here, are you?* The air is full of different scents of food and your stomach growls lightly. _That’s right I skipped breakfast._ Glancing over at some of the food stations you notice _Little Miss Muffet’s_ and smile, a spider donut would be good right now. You go over to the counter and buy a donut, placing a few gold coins down as one spider gives you your donut, and another collects the payment. While munching on the donut, your phone beeps, alerting you of a text message.

*Yeah. At For Your Enjoyment.* you smile and lick the remaining icing off your fingers and start to walk out of the food court towards the shop. Once you enter, you look around for Alphys and find her in the new releases section of the anime. She sees you coming and gives you an excited wave; you wave back and walk over faster.

“Hey!” you say as you two exchange a quick hug. “So what’s the occasion?”

“I couldn’t just want to invite you out?” she laughs nervously, you raise an eyebrow.

“Alphys-” you are interrupted by a pair of robot arms wrapping around you and pulling you into a tight embrace. You choke out a laugh, “TonTon!” and turn your head to look at the arms owner.

“That’s right darling!” the arms tighten as he nuzzles his face against yours.

“I didn’t know you were back in town, how was the tour?” he lets you go but you still hold onto his hands. You notice that he’s wearing a stylish hat and sunglasses that match well with the designer clothes.

“Wonderful dear! Blooky and Shyren are great too! They stayed back to practice some more though.” You smile up at him, glad to hear they’re both doing well too. You see his eyes look you up and down then frown. _Oh no… You know that look._

“TonTon.” You say sternly ready to argue. He smiles widely and you see him wink.

“C’mon darling, it’s time for a wardrobe change!” he hooks his arm into yours and starts to drag you away; Alphys just laughs and follows along. You’re dragged into _Hot Matters_ as Mettaton runs around the store picking out clothes. You roll your eyes to Alphys.

“We’ll need to go back to FYE, I never got the chance to pick up One Piece for Papyrus.”

“Yeah, I have some more things to pick out there too.” Mettaton has returned with handfuls of clothes for you and Alphys to try on. He pushes you two over to the dressing rooms, forcing a bundle of clothes into yours and Alphys hands before shoving you into your own room. You sigh and give in and lock the door behind you and set the clothes over the chair in the room. Going through the clothes you notice a similar theme to all of them; they all are in some way skeletal themed. The pile contains a variety of Lolita skirts, dresses and blouses and you try a few of them on and pose in the mirror. You giggle at yourself and take them back off. You then notice a set of clothes bundled together with a black ribbon. Pulling the knot undone you take out a long sleeve white dress shirt, a white and black tie, a ribcage vest, a red and black plaid skirt, and skeleton leggings. Since Mettaton had bundled them together, you try them all on and look in the mirror. You’re surprised by how much you actually like it and give it a twirl.

“Well my dear, how are they? You haven’t come out to show me anything yet!” Mettaton complains and knocks on the door. You sigh playfully and open the door, flailing your arms up to make a dramatic entrance. You hear Alphys laugh and Mettaton applause before you burst into a fit of giggles. “You two are just gorgeous! What would you do if I don’t come with you two for new clothes~”

“You definitely know how to pick ‘em.” You wink. He seems overjoyed. You take the time to look at Alphys’s outfit. She’s wearing a short sleeve crop top jacket, a GEEK tank top, black lace gloves, with dark jeans tucked into red buckle boots. She’s an adorable mix of punk and geek and you have to resist hugging her. Mettaton quickly plucks the tags off all the items you two are wearing, and before you could even protest he ran off to the registers. You look over at Alphys.

“Really we should have expected as much.” She shrugs at you and gives you a half smile. You both go back into the dressing room to straighten up the clothes you weren’t getting and gathering the old clothes you were wearing. Now that you were in the clothes Mettaton picked out, you knew he wasn’t going to let you change back. When you two were done picking up, you met Mettaton by the doors. The three of you leave the shop, when you hear a stomach growl. Both you and Alphys move a hand over your stomach before laughing again. “Guess we should hit the food court.”

You start to walk but notice Mettaton doesn’t follow, so you two stop; he pulls out his phone gives it a look then brings his attention to you guys.

“Sorry, Darlings! I’ve got to go now; Blooky and Shy need some help practicing.”

“But we haven’t been able to fully catch up yet, TonTon!” you pout.

“I know dear, but I can’t help it when someone requires my assistance! I’ll have Alphys fill me in later.” He winks at you two, gives a quick kiss on your cheek then Alphys’s and hurries along his way. You two start your walk to the food court again, pick out your lunches and find a booth to sit in. You let out a sigh while you munch on your fries.

“Something on your mind?” you glance up at Alphys, she looks concerned. “I noticed you seem a bit off today…” You must have given something away with your expression; she quickly places a hand on to yours. “Frisk, c’mon, you can tell me anything.” You sigh again and swallow the fry.

“Well it’s just that I’ve pretty much rode an emotion roller coaster within the last twenty-four hours.” Alphys gives you a look that encourages you to go on. “Well I told Pappy and Sans that I love them…” your voice was quiet and you could see Alphys’s eyes light up.

“What! To both of them?” she’s grinning and you nod.

“Which might have then lead to a very _good_ night with Sans…” you can feel the blush staining your cheeks and see the start of blush on Alphys’s.

“You don’t mean…” her smile could rival Undyne’s, you nod again and she gives a very loud fangirl squeal. You flare your hands up to try to quiet her, and after some nervous laughs she does, giving you an apologetic look. You knew she shipped you three for a long time but you didn’t think she’d have this big of a reaction to hearing it. “How was it? Was it like we talked about? Did _it_ look like-?”

“Alphys!” you interrupt.

“Sorry!” she grins, “But those are all good things right? What got you down?”

“Well…” you’re not too sure how to phrase it and her smile fades to concern; you take a deep breath. “Well, I was having nightmares again, bad ones.” You take another breath before continuing, “And when I woke up from them, I was so panicked that I didn’t recognize Sans as _Sans_. I thought I was still in the dream…” you could feel the tears build up in your eyes. “I thought he was going to kill me again…” the words are soft, and you’re worried Alphys couldn’t hear them. “It was the morning after a great night and I went and ruined it!” you throw your hands over your face and groan.

“Frisk…” Alphys places a hand on yours and pulls them away from your face. “It’s not your fault you have these nightmares. We all know that.”

“But, there’s no way Sans-”

“Frisk.” Alphys says sternly. “We all, Sans and Papyrus included, understand how much those dreams affect you. Though, I can’t help but wonder why you’re still having them so often.. I mean it’s been years now.” Her eyes don’t seem to be focused on you anymore. “Maybe we should take you into the lab for a checkup sometime.”

“That might not be a bad idea.” Not that you were a huge fan of checkups, but if it might help you get rid of these nightmares, it’d be worth it. “But for now, let’s go pick out some new anime.” You grin as her face lights up with excitement. You two spend a few more hours, talking and looking for more anime DVDs and figurines. You happen to glance out a window while you two were resting on a bench and notice that the sun is starting to set, you pull out your phone to check the time; 5:53. Papyrus likes to have dinner at six sharp. You curse under your breath and quickly grab your bags from the pile with Alphys’s.

“What’s wrong?” she questions while you frantic around.

“I told Pappy, I’d be back for dinner.” You see her raise an eyebrow.

“He serves dinner at six.” You watch her check the time and then join you in separating the bags. “Thanks for today, I really needed it! I’ll keep you updated.” You give her a quick hug and a wink before scurrying your wait out the doors you came in. There was no helping it; you were going to be late after all you still have a long walk back home. You’re about half way home when start to slow your pace, the chilly air wasn’t allowing you to catch your breath well and with all the bags weighing you down your arms and your legs are starting to get tired. You set the bags down, leaning over resting on your knees a little, trying to catch your breath. You hear footsteps and notice a pair of red boots standing in front of you; you look up.

“YOU ARE VERY LATE HUMAN! I WAS WORRIED!” Papyrus is frowning down at you.

“I’m sorry Pappy, I lost track of time with Alphys.” You start to pick up the bags again but Papyrus takes them from you and slings them onto his arms. He then turns around, bends down and positions his hands behind him. “What are you doing?”

“YOU SEEM VERY FATIGUED FROM YOUR OUTING, SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CARRY YOU HOME!”

“Papyrus, I’m not a little kid anymore… Piggy back rides are-”

“YOU ARE STILL LITTLE COMPARED TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SO LET’S GO HOME, YOUR WONDERFUL DINNER IS WAITING!” You sigh and give in to him; smiling you climb onto his back. He stands back up with no problem and starts his fast stride back towards home. You notice the huge smile on his face, a soft orange on his cheekbones as you nuzzle your head towards him; lightly tapping your heads together from his steps. It doesn’t take long for you two reach the house and before you climb off, you place a quick and gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks for taking me back home Pappy.” You smile and take the bags from him now that you were down. You see him scratch at his cheek, blushing and you hear a soft ‘nyeh heh’ from him. You giggle and open the door for you two to go inside.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that I will be taking a break after this chapter to write some other One-Shots, 'Big Bad Time' with WolfSansxRidingHoodFrisk and 'A Joke too Far' with UFSansxUFFrisk. (Plus a lot of fan art stuffs probably)
> 
> You can watch for updates on my TUMBLR: http://friskyandbonelyau.tumblr.com/
> 
> also this chapter is just way too long x_x please let me know what you think?

* * *

 

Stepping inside the house the familiar scent of spaghetti and cheese bread meets you. You can’t help the huge grin on your face and turn to Papyrus to give him a quick hug. You must have been too sudden because he seems a bit taken back and is slow to return the hug.

“Thanks Papyrus! Let me go drop my stuff off in my room, and then I’ll be back down to eat okay?” You smile up at his flustered face; he seems happy.

“OF COURSE! I WILL GET THE PLATES READY!” he lets you go and walks into the kitchen. You take off your boots and hurry up the stairs to your room. Opening up the door and walking in you notice your room is a lot cleaner than it was before you left. You let the door close itself and set the bags near your closet and look around. There’s a laundry basket placed besides your bed with a note on top.

_DEAR HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOTICED EARLIER THAT YOUR CLOTHING WAS IN LIMITED SUPPLY AND NEEDED TO BE WASHED. WHILE GATHERING UP THE LAUNDRY I DECIDED TO STRAIGHTEN UP YOUR ROOM AND ALSO WASH YOUR BEDDING._ You feel a small wave of panic run through you as you look at your bed. Sure enough, you can tell it’s been washed and made. _WHILE REPLACING THE BEDDING I FOUND A BONE UNDER THE MATTRESS. SANS SAID THAT DOG MUST BE GETTING BETTER AT HIDING THEM._ Your face flushes as you read; Sans had mentioned ‘the bone in your room’ before, just how did he know? _YOU MUST HAVE HAD AN UNPLEASANT TIME WITH THAT BONE IN YOUR BED_! If only he knew… _NOW THAT IT’S GONE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO GET BETTER REST! NYEH HEH!_

You set the note back on the basket before moving it closer to your dresser; you can put them away later. Walking back by your bed you notice a box on your nightstand, with a note on top. Curious, you pick it up to read it. _hey kiddo, i saw paps take away your ‘friend’, so i figured i’d throw you a bone to make up for it._ You can’t help but blush as you read the note; just how aware of everything is Sans? Setting the note aside you open up the box and look inside; your heart races. Inside the box was a replica dildo of Sans’s magic member, just smaller in size. You pick it up to get a better look. Tracing your finger around the tip and along the shaft; you’re surprised by how much it really reminded you of his. It even felt the similar. _I wonder if he picked out a smaller one so it’d be easier for me to use._

“hey, kiddo, paps is waiting.” A voice calls from your door with a few gentle knocks. The sudden noise startles you and you drop the toy onto your bed.

“Y-yeah, okay! Be right down!” you call back nervously and you can hear a chuckle from the door. You quickly slide the toy under your pillow before running to the door and leave. Sans is still in the hall, he turns and looks you over; there’s faint blush on his cheeks.

“i like the new look.” You glance at your outfit again before smiling back at him shyly.  Sans laughs and walks down the stairs; you follow him. It still feels tense between you to but you don’t know how to bridge the gap. You feel a pit of guilt in your stomach start to build. _Or maybe that’s just hunger._ You two have made it into the kitchen where Papyrus has set out three large helpings of his spaghetti and a platter of cheese bread. Papyrus pulls your chair out for you and you smile and thank him as he pushes you in. The dinner was full of awkward silence while you three ate; no one knew what to say. You feel the pit come back. _Nope wasn’t hunger._

You clean off your plate and politely decline a second helping. Papyrus seems a bit sad but he understands. You dismiss yourself and start to walk back towards your room.

“it’s okay bro, she’ll come back around. it’ll be like nothing happened you’ll see.” You place a hand over your heart in an attempt to sooth the pain you felt. Letting out a deep sigh, you trudge up the stairs and go into your room. You lean your back onto the door, pushing it closed, sigh again and let yourself slide down the door and sit on the ground. You pull your legs up to your chest as tears fill your eyes. You didn’t want to hurt the brothers, but the dream was so real, you can’t act like it never happened so easily. You lightly drag your hands over the areas the bones had pierced your body and shiver; the spots were sensitive. There’s a knock on your door that causes you to jump.

“HUMAN?” you move from your spot on the floor and stand up to open the door. Once it’s open you notice a worried expression on Papyrus’s face.

“What is it Pappy?” he seems a bit flustered.

“W-WELL… I KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL UPSET B-BUT! I THOUGHT MAYBE WATCHING A MOVIE TOGETHER WOULD CHEER YOU UP!” his eyes are pleading with you. “SANS, HAS A NIGHT SHIFT TONIGHT AT THE LIBRARY… HE HAS TO REORGANIZE A SECTION, SAYS HE HAS TO DO IT SINCE THE BOOKS CAN’T DO IT THEM _SHELVES_ ” you give a small laugh at the pun, “… SO IT WOULD BE JUST U-US.” He is fidgeting with his fingers. “WE CAN EVEN DO THE MOVIE IN HERE IF THAT’D MAKE YOU MORE COMFORTABLE!” he smiles. What this tall skeleton does to you, you could never explain. Wiping away the small gathering of water from your eyes, you think about the offer. Snuggling up with Papyrus while watching anime seems like a wonderful idea. You smile back at him and place a hand on his arm.

“You know what, that sounds really nice Papyrus.” You open the door more and step back, allowing him to walk inside. You don’t have a television in here, so you set up your laptop on your nightstand. “Alphys and I bought some new anime earlier, why don’t you pick one out and I’ll go get some drinks.” You motion at the bags near the closet.

“VERY WELL!” he grins and moves over to the bags, while you quickly head down stairs to bring up glasses of milk. While in the kitchen you debate about bringing a few snacks back since you always felt snackish while watching anything but you had just ate and told yourself you’d be fine. By the time you were back upstairs Papyrus was already laying on your bed, on the side by the wall, watching the previews for other anime. You try not to laugh when you see him, you don’t know if he knows that the pose he’s lying in is a stereotype for being sexy. “IT IS FINALLY AT THE MENU! COME! LET’S START THE MOVIE DATE!”  He frantically pats the bed beside him, you giggle and set the glasses down besides the laptop before snuggling beside him to watch.

He must have hit play sooner than you thought, since you didn’t see any opening video or a title screen. You don’t seem to recognize the characters from the anime, but it doesn’t alarm you since you and Alphys occasionally pick out random ones to see what hidden gems you can find. The cast seemed to be well endowed females in not so modest clothes; so far this anime was mostly fan service featuring a lot of panty shots. You can feel a small amount of heat set into your cheeks; watching something like this with Papyrus is a new experience. You start to worry about it until you feel him adjust behind you, moving himself closer to you; he drapes an arm over you and you can feel his breath warm your hair.  Since he hasn’t protested you decide to let it play out, after all you’re pretty comfy in the position you’re in and getting up to put in a new disc doesn’t sound nice.

“OH! A BATTLE SCENE!” he shouts excitedly besides you, almost making you jump. You watch as two of the main characters start a transformation scene. The characters went full nude, sparing no detail, in a matter of seconds as magic sparkles surrounded them, you don’t remember the last time one of these scenes was that graphic about the character’s lady bits during the change. You hear a small gasp out of Papyrus as he moves closer again. Their battle ‘armor’ rivaled Papyrus’s in what it would actually protect, but Papyrus’s would at least be more effective in protecting his chest. You try not to just watch the main character’s breasts bounce with each movement they made and focus on the overall fight.

They were battling some type of monster; it seemed like a fairly random mash of monsters thrown into one, similar to a vampire demon cross with a werewolf with a few other traits. The villain was quite muscular and really not all that bad looking. After a few failed magic attacks, the heroines were caught in a trap. You hear Papyrus let out a few ‘nyeh heh hehs’, probably in cheer of capturing humans. The villain approaches one of the girls and using his claws rips apart her ‘armor’. _OH, this is more than just a fan service anime._

You start to feel really hot and he looms over her captured naked body, lustful eyes roaming over her flesh. Papyrus’s breath felt hotter to you and he’s now pressing up against you; you bite your lip. You can feel him fidget behind you and you worry this anime is too much. The arm that was around you leaves and you feel him tug at the pillow you two were sharing. Figuring he just wanted to adjust it, you lift your head up, giving him more room to move the pillow.

“OH? HUMAN WHAT IS THIS HERE FOR?” you turn your head to see what he was talking about and feel your breath hitch in your throat. He was holding your gift from Sans, eyeing it curiously before looking at you. You forgot you moved it under your pillow before you went down for dinner. Blushing for a whole new reason, you frantically try to take it away but Papyrus was fast to move it out of your reach, his arms longer than yours, and you end up leaning on top of his chest. Your face is very close to his now, and you can feel warmth coming from him. “YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION.” He pouts. You try to rack your brain for words, and decide to try to play it cool you open your mouth to speak.

“Mmm- Ah~” your mouth went dry while Papyrus’s eyes widen, your mouth had moved open in time with audio from the anime. Papyrus’s blush darkened and you can feel his breathing change while you laid on top of him. You both glance back at the laptop; the villain is now tongue tied with one of the girls while his hands grasped and pulled at parts of her body. Papyrus swallows hard before taking a shaky breath.

“S-SANS HAD, UHM, TOLD ME A-ABOUT WHAT YOU TWO…” you look wide eyed at him while he tries to collect his thoughts, you knew Sans doesn’t like to keep a lot from his brother but telling him _that_ was a bit much. “HE SAID IT’S VERY SIMILAR TO OUR HEATS, BUT IT HAPPENS MORE OFTEN FOR YOU… SO YOU NEED R-RELEASE M-MORE OFTEN” you can’t help but be embarrassed as Papyrus speaks to you and so you look away. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you more on top of him and into a hug; you can feel the toy pressed against you. “I-I WAS HOPING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, C-COULD ALSO HELP YOU WITH IT…” you feel the breath of the words hit your ear and you shiver involuntarily.

“Pappy…” you breathe out and his grip tightens around you while the hentai’s audio fills the room. You couldn’t lie to yourself, your body was definitely filled with _heat_. You nibble on your bottom lip a little while you think it over. You weren’t forcing him right; this was of his own will? You look up at him, “Are you sure you want to? I don’t want to force yo-mh!” He brings his mouth over yours in a slightly rough kiss. It took you a moment but you press your own kiss to his mouth in return. Papyrus’s kisses started off a little hesitantly after the first contact but quickly grew with confidence as you feel warm magic slide across your lips.

Without a second thought you part your lips for him, shivering in delight as it felt around your mouth. His tongue is exploring now, tracing around your teeth and sliding around with your tongue. You wonder if he’s done this before, after all you’ve never seen him date anyone else. Your train of thought stops instantly as he sucks your tongue into his mouth before letting his magic dance with it again. You moan into his mouth and grind your hips against him causing him to shiver. One of his hands cups the back of your head and pushes your mouth even closer to his so he can take more of your tongue in. Your hands desperately grasp at his ribs through his shirt and you try to pull your head back a little to breathe; his grip is too strong and you end up gasping for air through his mouth. To your surprise, you’re actually able to take in air, so you take another breath.

As you breathe using his mouth, you feel Papyrus grind up into you letting out a few small moans of his own. After a little more he pulls away from you and his grip on your head lightens, as he takes deep breaths of his own. You watch his flustered face while his eyes are closed; a gasping, blushing Papyrus is fucking sexy and you bite your lip again. You watch as he opens his eyes half way and notice an orange glow in his eyes from magic. He moves you off to the side of him before he leans half way on top of you.

“HUMAN… I THINK WE SHOULD USE T-THIS…” he holds the toy up to your face and you give him a wicked grin as an idea pops into your head.

“Yeah Pappy, let’s do that.” Making sure to keep eye contact with him you slowly bring your lips to the tip of the toy, giving it a soft kiss. The toy was warm and you think you felt sparks from the contact. Your grin widens when you hear a Papyrus take a sharp breath. Tauntingly you slide your tongue along your lips then slowly lick the underside up to the tip before flicking your tongue over it. You lick your lips again wetting them thoroughly before gradually bring them over the tip and take an inch of the toy in your mouth.

 Papyrus was shivering, causing the toy to move around; during the movement you thought that just maybe the toy felt bigger. You take your time pulling your head away from it and once you do Papyrus sets it down on the bed beside you. His hands start to slide over the fabric on your body, occasionally grasping and tugging on it.

“I, AH, THINK THESE NEED TO BE REMOVED BEFORE OUR, UH, DATE CAN PROGRESS ANY FURTHER.” His expression is full of lust and his voice drips with need. You feel a strong urge to tease him a bit more. You put enough space between you two before lifting your hips up and pulling down your skirt slowly; wiggling your hips every now and then as the skirt lowers and the fabric of your panties can be seen. You kick the skirt off your legs and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. Resting your hips back down you work on unbuttoning the dress shirt, starting at the bottom and working your way up under the skeletal vest until all the buttons were undone showing off the skin of your stomach and hips.

It takes some maneuvering but you manage to get the shirt off without taking off the vest; soon after you do the same with your bra allowing the discarded clothes to pile up on the floor. You glance innocently up at Papyrus now that you were left only with your skeletal thigh high leggings, black lace panties, ribcage vest and tie, and notice his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth, drool about to drip off, while he stares at you. Standing on your knees you lean towards him, placing your hands on the edge of his shirt gently tugging before starting to lift it up. You look at him, asking permission before continuing. It seems to take him some time to notice but he then nods and you pull the shirt up and off of him, adding it to the pile.

You run your eyes over his bones admiring them before letting your hands softly brush along them. Papyrus lets out a soft moan and lightly shivers to your touch. You continue tracing his bones, starting at his clavicle, down and back up his sternum, then to his scapula tracing small circles. He moans louder than before and pushes you down on the bed; you let out a gasp in surprise. Papyrus is panting in front of your face, tongue still hanging out before he kisses you. Closing your eyes, you move one hand to the back of his head gently caressing his skull while the kiss deepens.

You feel his hands run over your body again, one along your neck and the other pressing at your sternum. You arch into his hands and bring a pleasant hum from him. Both hands are on your chest now, playfully exploring the squishy flesh that resides there. His hands leave your breasts to find your hands before holding them close together. You start to question it when you feel fabric slide over your wrists before a tight pull binds them together. You open your eyes at the action and see him pull back from you, a mischievous smile across his face. Looking down you see that your wrists are now bound by the tie you were wearing. _Just when did he take that off of me?_

“NYEH HEH, HUMAN! YOU HAVE ONCE AGAIN BEEN CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” You feel an unbearable heat shoot through you, pooling at your loins. You tried to pull your wrists apart, but sure enough Papyrus’s knot wasn’t going to give in. He places a hand on your chin and tilts your head up. “THERE IS NO ESCAPE.” The words were hot and breathy and made you melt. He lifts your bound hands above your head causing your chest to arch outwards slightly, dips his head down to you and brings his mouth close to your ear. “THOUGH YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO.” He flicks his tongue out, placing a quick lick to your ear. You moan out and shiver underneath him. You can hear him give off a low chuckle.

“Pappy…” you moan out between pants; a domineering Papyrus really sends your libido wild. You can’t help but want to know what he’s going to do next and you watch him with half lidded eyes. You see his eye glow with a bright orange before a small sharpen bone appears in his hand; your heart is racing, filled with excitement and nervousness. He slams the bone into the wall then hooks the tie to it. Now that your hands are still held up above your head but his hands are free, he trails his fingertips down your arm almost tickling your skin as he does. His fingers move to your vest and start to slowly unbutton it, exposing your breasts to him.

Papyrus runs his thumbs over your nipples and you can see the delight in his eyes as they harden to his touch. You try your best to stay still as he applies pressure and palms your breasts in a circular motion; biting your lip to muffle a moan. Noticing your attempt, he quickly slides his fingers past your lips causing your mouth to open for him. You take the opportunity to lick around his fingers.

“NONE OF THAT, HUMAN, IT’S NOT FUN IF I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” He removes the fingers and you give off a little whine. He laughs again as his hands slide down your waist and hips before hooking into your panties and with a swift tug; he has pulled them off you and throws them aside. You can hear your heartbeat echo in your ears as Papyrus moves his face closer to your groin. His boney palms caress your inner thighs before he moves his fingers to spread your labia lips. You can see his tongue hover over you; you take a deep breath as Papyrus smiles up at you.

You moan out as you feel his tongue slide up and around your heat, causing your hips to twitch in pleasure. He keeps his pace while tasting you, occasionally twirling the tip of his tongue around your clit. You feel his grip on your legs tighten to hold your hips still as he thrusts his tongue inside you. The thrust causes your back to arch as the magic fills you, swirling deep inside you; you know you’d never feel this _full_ from a human tongue. You rock your hips to his pace, while he explores inside you, curling the tongue and hitting your g-spot every now and then. Your breathing is rapid and harsh between small moans.

“YOU TASTE BETTER THAN I IMAGINED!” Papyrus says as he pulls his tongue out of you, you whimper at the loss of contact. _Just what is with these brothers building you up just to let you fall back down?_ “NOW THAT I’M SURE YOU’RE ALL WET…” you look towards him, slightly confused, but see that he now has the toy in his hands. He slowly pushes the tip inside you, letting your walls adjust to it before he lets you take in more. Once it’s fully inside you, he adjusts himself to lean closer to your chest. “READY?” He asks while he licks the underside of your breast.

You nod as best you can, and let out a breath as you feel him slowly pull it out, only to inhale sharply as he quickly thrusts it back inside, repeating the thrusts over and over. You were expecting him to start off slower, building up to this rough pace, but this wasn’t the case. Papyrus sucks and nibbles on your nipples and breasts as he pushes the toy, filling you up before you feel the emptiness of him pulling out. The onslaught of pleasure from your chest and inside is making you writhe and sweat, as the sparks of your orgasm are close.

“Pap- us, I’m-” You try to let him know, but you can’t form words properly as you reach your tipping point. You feel your arms being strained as your body convulses through your orgasm, the pleasure traveling through your veins and you feel a hot wetness leak out with the thrusts of the toy. His movements slow down, before he backs off of you and you can see a satisfied grin on his face as he looks over your spent body. You feel him slowly pull the toy out of you, and you shiver at the feeling.

“HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY WET.” He gently traces his fingers around your sensitive skin, collecting the fluid before bringing it to his face to examine it. “IS IT NORMAL FOR YOU TO BE?” You flush and attempt to go to pull his hands from his face but end up just swinging against your restraints.

“D-don’t stare at it like that!” you manage to gush out the words, “S-sometimes, it’s wetter than normal… like if it feels too good…” your voice gets softer as you speak but you see his eyes light up. He leans over you again, bringing his face towards yours and placing small kisses against your mouth. The light touch feels nice and you end up smiling against his teeth. Being able to actually focus on what’s going on now, you see his eye still glowing and you can’t help but notice the same glow coming from his pants. _That’s right; he stopped me before I was able to get them off._ He starts to reach for your wrists to unbind you, but you wiggle around and he stops. “Pappy, what about you?”

“WHAT ABOUT ME?” he seems a little taken back and confused as he looks down at you; you try not to laugh, just how selfless was he?

“What about _this_?” using your feet, you run one over his thigh and the other over the bulge, causing him to let out a small moan and lean some of his weight on you.

“AH-M! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT L-LATER!” he blushes on top of you.

“Or…” you slide your feet over him again, “You can let me help you take care of it.” you grin playfully at him. “After all, I have been captured by the great Papyrus, and must Obey. His. Every. Request.” You say seductively and watch his blush darken. You hear him clear his throat as he tries to regain his former composure.

“V-VERY WELL HUMAN” Papyrus undoes the button and pulls down the zipper to his jeans before pushing them down his hips teasingly. You feel your mouth water and drool starts to pool at the end of your mouth. _Damn, I definitely have some kind of bone kink._ You can start to see the tip of orange magic and you lick your lips. His eyes watch the movement of your tongue and you see him grin widely. “BE GOOD AND MAKE SURE YOU OBEY EVERY COMMAND.” He moves to pull the bone out of the wall and your torso drops to the bed.

Now that you are no longer chained to the wall you sit up in a more comfortable position. Papyrus sits on the bed and leans back on one hand. He motions for you to come closer and you do; he spreads his legs as far apart as the jeans will let him and you use your bound hands to keep balance as you crawl over to the spot.

“GOOD GIRL” he smiles at you and gently places a hand on your cheek; you nuzzle into it. Papyrus tucks a few strands of your hair behind your ear before his hand rests at the back of your neck. You were enjoying the loving contact until he pushes down and you lose your balance falling face first into his crotch; your mouth is less than an inch away from his cock. He adjusts you and himself, freeing the member from the denim barrier and you can’t help but stare.

It barely reminds you of how Sans’s looks, Papyrus’s has more length and didn’t have as much girth. Bringing you away from your thoughts, Papyrus gently strokes your head, fingers combing through your hair; you look up at him.

“NOW, YOU’RE GOING TO REPEAT YOUR EARLIER ACTIONS,” you give him a confused stare, not sure which actions he was talking about. He picks up the toy and brings it to his mouth; letting his tongue slowly get close to it, but keeps his eyes on you. _Oh._ Taking his hint, you open your mouth bringing your tongue out as far as you can before letting it make contact with the tip of his cock. You feel the warm magic send sparks over your taste buds and grin.

The small touch causes Papyrus to buck into you a little, and his dick slides up your tongue with the tip just barely in your mouth. Assuming that was his way of asking for more, you open your mouth more and try to relax your throat before taking him all into your mouth. You feel the magic hit the back of your throat but there’s still more of him to take in. A muffled moan slips out through Papyrus’s teeth at your actions; the sound fuels your desire to please him all the more. 

You increase the suction in your mouth as you slowly pull your head back, letting the member slide out of your mouth with an audible ‘pop’. Looking up at him you can see the dark orange blush staining his bones and sweat start to roll down his skull. You lick your lips before attempting to take in his full length again. Within moments he’s at the back of your throat again but you try to press on, wanting to take all of him. You manage to bring in another inch before your gag reflex kicks in and you quickly pull him out, panting and slobbering. Once you’ve regain some composure, you settle for stroking what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Taking it in and letting your tongue swirl around it while you bob your head up and down the length; your hands following the pace.

You repeat the actions drawing more whimpers and moans from him, growing louder and more frequent as your pace continues. Until suddenly, his hands are around your shoulders pushing you away. You’re confused and just watch him as he tries to control his breathing.

“AH.. T-THAT WAS REALLY GREAT, HUMAN!” a small pause as he breathes, “BUT I’M HOPING WE CAN M-MOVE ON NOW..?” you feel a heat wave rush your body, as he lifts you into his lap, positioning your vagina over him. He gives you a pleading look, his mouth open a bit while he pants and you see orange drool starting to drip. You bring your arms over him, letting yourself gain more balance on his lap. After you feel you’re stable you bring your lips to his forehead; placing small kisses around the bone working your way down his cheek and jaw and up the other side before kissing his teeth.

“Of course, Pappy” you smile and pull away bringing your face to the side of his skull, “I really want the great Papyrus _in_ me.” You spoke slower and enunciated the words more clearly. You were rewarded with a low groan and him twitching beneath you. “Ready?”

“Y-YES.” He almost manages to whisper as his hands wrap tightly around your hips. You slowly lower your hips onto him, and feel the tip slide inside you effortlessly as you breathe out through clenched teeth. Boney fingers start to dig into your flesh as you fill up with his length, you can feel Papyrus shivering. You figure he’s trying his best to restrain himself. You lick up the drool from his jaw to his mouth before pressing a kiss there. Letting yourself enjoy the fullness you rock your hips forward and back in small motions, getting small purrs from Papyrus. “H-HUMAN… CAN WE?” You giggle softly and nod.

You slowly lift your hips back up, leaving just the tip still inside before descending back down and repeating the motion a bit faster. His hands slide to grasp your ass and he squeezes, you gasp out a surprised moan and thrust down a little harder than before. The breath of his moan warms your ear as you try to pick up the pace. He swirls his tongue up and down your neck, tasting the sweat that was forming. Everything was feeling so great, but you were starting to feel worn out. Your energy was mostly spent after your first orgasm and fatigue is definitely setting in as your breath was becoming harder and ragged.

Papyrus has picked up on the change and notices your labored breathing. Through half open eyes you see a sudden bright glow flash and your hot body starts to feel a rush of cold sweep over it. You let out a small yelp as you land suddenly in his lap, deeper than you had previously let yourself. You look up at him, breathlessly, and he gives you an apologetic half smile. _He doesn’t look very sorry with his tongue hanging out like that._

He lifts you up suddenly, ends up going too far and he slides out, but before you can mention it, he has already let his magic hold on you weigh your hips back down; making you take his full length roughly. A loud moan escapes your lips as you felt your insides quiver in pleasure as your sweet spot is slammed. Papyrus takes your moan as a green light and does the action again, and _again._ You’re a mix of gasps and moans as the pleasure builds inside you.

“Pap- rus…” you try to speak between his thrusts, wanting to warn him that if he keeps this going you weren’t going to last. Talking seemed almost impossible by this point and your left with vocal moans and your tongue dripping out of your mouth. He has one eye closed and the other is glowing wild with orange magic as he watches you. “-ap-” you try again, to no avail, but he nods at you opening his mouth a little more before bringing it to yours. His tongue slides along your tongue before wrapping around it and pulling it into his mouth like before so he can suck on it again. You feel the pressure and shiver, the pleasure mixing with the thrusts below you.

Papyrus quickens his pace, tightening his hold on you as his thrusts become needy. The onslaught of pleasure is too much to bare now, your body is filling with sparks as you’re reaching your peak. You can feel your insides tightening the closer you get and with a sharp suck from his tongue and one last deep thrust against your sweet spot, you tip over the edge. Letting out a muffled scream into his mouth, you try to arch your back while your hips twitch with pleasurable convulsions. Papyrus lifts you up again pulling himself out, and because you have moved your hips, when you come back down his cock slides up over your lips and clit and along your stomach.

“AH! H-HUMAN..!” The slick friction against your clit causing you to call out again with him and you try to pull yourself closer to Papyrus while you buck your head backwards. His grip would be painful if you weren’t already intoxicated with pleasure. You feel him thrust his hips a few more times before a hot fluid coats your stomach and the underside of your breasts. Feeling the buzz in your head start to fade you lean your weight on Papyrus, hoping he doesn’t mind supporting you still.

He wraps his arms around you lovingly and nuzzles his head into your neck. You feel the magic start to fade as you two regulate your breathing; you inhale a deep breath before slowly exhaling it. You lean your weight backwards and pull Papyrus awkwardly on you as you lay back. You can feel that he’s slightly confused but you just close your eyes and keep him close.

“PERHAPS WE SHOULD REMOVE THE RESTRAINTS FIRST.” Lazily you shake your head no, too tired to worry about it now; he gives a sigh in response. You feel him adjust to a better position, sliding beside you rather than lying on top of you; he wraps his arms back around you, pulling you in closer. You snuggle into his warmth and give out a content sigh. Your head feels heavy as you start to drift off listening to his breathing. As your consciousness fades you think you can hear Papyrus speak to you. “The great papyrus, really loves you human…” it sounds so soft, maybe you were just hearing what you wanted; smiling, you let yourself rest.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been too long, I haven't given up on this story. I've just hit a lot of problems in my life and it's been a struggle to sit and write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter none the less, I'm not sure when the next will be out. Thank you for sticking with me though!  
> \-----------------------------------

JUST A REMINDER THAT FRISKY AND BONELY IS A SANSXFRISKXPAPYRUS FAN FIC PRETTY MUCH FROM THIS POINT ON - IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING THEN THANKS FOR READING THUS FAR! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! BUT PLEASE DO NOT HATE ON THOSE WHO DO LIKE THIS SHIP!

 

Taking the keys out of your pocket you stick one into the lock and turn it to unlock the Library doors. The doors open with a wooden creak and the scent of musty books finds you as you step inside. You close to door behind you and turn the lock, assuring no one else will get in. You lied to Papyrus about having a shift tonight and part of you felt guilty for it. But you felt it was necessary for all of you. Frisk is still clearly uncomfortable around you, as much as it hurts and you would rather hold her close and soothe her fears; you can't.

You couldn't bring yourself to force her through her feelings; after all, you had a very good idea of what her nightmare was about based on her reactions to you and Papyrus. You let out a deep sigh and rub at your neck. You shouldn't dwell on it too much longer, it's in the past now; you just need to work to distract yourself while Papyrus calms her back down. You might have lied about having work tonight but it doesn't mean you couldn't; the Library could always use some extra attention.

There's only a few other people staffed here besides you, and most of them don't really care for the place. You started off that same way though, only applying for the job since it was across from Chill'n'Bees and you could watch out for Frisk. But the more you came to work the more you felt yourself becoming more relaxed and calm. There is a certain peace when you're working among books that you didn't feel in the Underground Library. You were able to learn so much from the books on various topics and subjects, the Aboveground had access to so much more knowledge than the Underground did.

Though not all of it was scientific but still useful information. There's plenty of cookbooks for Papyrus and Toriel manga for Alphys and Undyne, self help books, which you knew Asgore and Alphys secretly tried to check out so no one would know; and Frisk would pick out books from all the sections, trying to learn as much as she could. You miss when she would come in during your shift and just relax at the tables and read while you worked. When your shift was over the two of you would pick up a light snack and walk home together, talking about your day or the things she read. It was nice.

You rub at your neck again, you need to stop thinking about her; you need to distract yourself. You walk over to the returned books on the cart that haven't been put away yet, seems like a good place to start. You pull the cart along with you as you walk through the sections; placing the books in their proper location as you go. The task doesn't take much thought but helps the time pass and before you realize it you were already done. You were pushing the cart back to it's spot when you felt something brush across your pelvis. Startled, you take a step back and look at the ground expecting to see a book or something that had fallen, but nothing was there.

Puzzled you continue to look around, when you realize what the feeling is. With the realization you feel heat to start to build up on your cheeks. Focusing more on the feeling you identify it wasn't so much your pelvis that was touched but more the magic that builds there. The familiar heat slowly spreads and build as the magic connection between you and your gift for Frisk becomes solid. _Heh, definitely solid._ Your mind whirls with thoughts; was she using it already? Or just simply moving it to a new spot- your last thought is interrupted by a wet warmth sliding its way along your forming member before it develops the tip slowly.

“oh god, is she using her mouth?” you groan out and buck your hips hoping to feel it more. The sensation grows stronger and fuels your arousal; you bite down as it slowly pulls away and you wait for it to come back around you with anticipation. Only, it doesn't come back.

“maybe she put it down to adjust...” you say softly, wishing for her to continue what she started. Minutes pass and the contact is gone. You let out a sigh. “guess not.” You finish pushing the cart back and look for another task to keep you busy; _organizing the front desk will have to do._ Moments come and go as you tidy up the desk trying to keep your mind busy but to no prevail. Sighing again you plop down into a chair. “time for a break anyway.”

You kick your feet up placing them crossed on top the desk you just cleaned a lean back closing your eyes. Your mind drifts again to Frisk, images from the morning, how afraid she was and you wish to forget but you know you wont- you can't. You try focus on the night before, how she looked then, how she felt, tasted and smelled while you were with her; she filled all your senses. Heat starts to spread over your cheeks and throughout your bones, causing you to pull at your dress shirt. _It's pretty hot in here._ As the thoughts continue you feel your magic start to swell again around your pelvis.

With one hand you smooth over the growing bulge in your pants mulling over the thought of what to do. Opening your eyes, you glance coyly around the library.

“i mean, there's no one here anyway...” your voice trails off as you adjust in the chair and undo the button and zipper on your pants. You reach to touch it directly, when as if on cue, you felt something brush against the tip. Looking down, expecting to see something but nothing was there, you realize the connection is back.

Slowly the feeling develops around you, taking the tip in and slowly making its way down your length. It was tight, moist and hot; more intense than earlier and it pauses after it made its way to the base. You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. Slowly it pulls off but quickly pushes back on, tightening as it reaches the full length before beginning again. This pace wasn't what you were expecting and almost knocks you out of the chair as you thrust from the feeling. Swiftly you grip the edge of the chair to match the movements.

“jeez, kiddo, hah... you sure know how to go at it.” you pant aloud, the connection between you two is strong and you can feel each quiver and squeeze she's providing; bringing you closer with each stroke. “ah, fuck, frisk!” Not able to contain the building pleasure anymore as you feel her convulse and grip on you. “the way it feels when you're having an orgasm... oh man, i can't get enough-!" You moan out as you climax shortly after her, accidentally shooting all over the desk. Breathing heavy and coming down from the high you see the mess and chuckle.

"good thing this stuff doesn't stick around for long." You say while you run a finger through it before it dissipates into nothing. You take a deep breath and let it out slowly before running a hand over your skull, wiping off the small amount of sweat that built up there. "i wonder how to face her once i'm home. well, really i could head back now. i mean her mood must have perked up after that. so i guess i'll just go check on her before laying down to rest myself."

Making sure everything was put away first, you then focus on picturing the hallway in your house, trying to visualize it clearly. You take a calming breath and draw in your magic, letting it surround you. Within a second you feel the rush of the change in space around you and release the breath. You're in front of Frisk's door, now you just had to decide if you wanted to open it or not. It was a hard choice, of course you wanted to look in, but given what happened not too long ago you could only imagine what state she was in, or perhaps she's sleeping now?

"Pap- rus..." her voices carries quietly through the door. Leaning closer you try to listen in. "-ap-" you make out through the gasps of heavy breathing. Your face flushes again, you weren't _feeling_ anything, so maybe she switched to that bone from before. _Just a quick peek, wouldn't hurt..._ Slowly you turn the knob to peek into the room as you've done before. Only your eyes weren't met with Frisk's bare body but your brother's naked bones intertwined with her.

You watch them move in unison, moaning and clinging together. Frisk started to jolt more frantically and you didn't have to guess what that meant.

"AH- H-HUMAN..!" Papyrus calls out; his voice is a tone you hadn't heard clearly before, only rarely through a door during his past heats. His movements were almost as frantic as Frisk's now. You continue to watch as they slow to a stop and breathe while resting on each other. After a moment Frisk pulls them both down and you try not to laugh. You could see the confusion in his body language but he went with it anyway.

"PERHAPS WE SHOULD REMOVE THE RESTRAINTS FIRST." _Oh?_ Your smile widens, you hadn't noticed they were role playing; you find the thought cute. "The great Papyrus, really loves you human..." the words are soft and sweet, unlike his usual tone and it fills you with a gentle happiness. You watch Papyrus try to adjust as gently as he can to make the position more natural but also be careful not to wake Frisk.

The concentration on his face was priceless and you couldn't hold back a laugh any longer. His attention immediately turns towards the doorway, towards you and you freeze once it does. You force your smile to stay.

"heh.. hey bro~ i'm home from work..."

 

 


End file.
